The Other Realm of Pokemon History
by Deathlark
Summary: Take what you know about pokemon. This man has never experienced any of it. Nor anyone. The old world isn't what you think it is. With hate for pokemon populating every corner of this region, pokemon are treated as game. One man doesn't think so. He sees something different about pokemon, and knows what needs to be done, even if it means doing it himself, or with an army.
1. Chapter 1

The Other Realm of Pokémon History, A Pokemon FanFiction. Chapter 1, One Day

Author's Note: I needed a break from writing Zach's Years. My mind had gone stale (it's 10,000 fucking words per chapter, who else does that?) and I needed some rejuvenation.

That said, this story brewed up in mind and I loved it. I continued on with it until I had gotten to the very end. It won't be as long as other stories, as these chapters will only range from 3,500-5,000 words per chapter. (For those of you that think that is long, in my world, its short. That takes only 5 days or less to write.)

This story will also seem action at first, but eventually it will evolve deeper into subjects like Romance. That said, Action will only be listed _until _the Romance factor comes in.

I don't have anything else to add, so enjoy reading!

**Extra Note, and an important one too: **This story will try to explain my sort of background as a character, using some of my ideas about life and all the current conflicts that I have personally, and the fears that I have based on the U.S.A.'s relations with other countries. In fact, the main character will go by my author name (Deathlark).

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to pokemon.**

…

My story? Hah… My story is different. You trainers nowadays take such pride in your pokemon. They're your best friends. Well it wasn't always like that. In fact, aiding a pokemon could get you killed a long time ago.

When I was around your age, that 154 years ago, there weren't any evil organizations like Team Plasma, Team Aqua, Magma… Instead, there were 3 different civilizations.

Interesting, over time little has changed in our technology from then to now. But the Pokeball had not been invented; or the pokedex, or poké, or any other thing that revolved around pokemon.

Each three of these civilizations were horribly misguided. They fought each other over their beliefs and had slaughtered millions of each other over these beliefs. They called themselves their own names, and that's what they were referred to.

The least corrupt of any of these civilizations were called the Pacifists. "We need not fight the pokemon as much as control them." It was their motto for the civilization. They feared pokemon so much that they would force them into reserves and put them down if they escaped or attacked too much. It was horrible. Several pokemon would die in these reserves and it should be infamous.

The next group in line were called the Hunters. They thought that the pokemon were trying to kill them so they would hunt and kill any that they saw. They hated the pacifists with a burning passion, and the pacifists hated them too. However, they're not the worst for other reasons, such as convincing a small number of pokemon to aid them in the fights against the pacifists.

What could be worse than the hunters? Well, in my opinion, the masters were the worst. They believed that pokemon were put on the planet to work for man, and not be in their own wild life. They enslaved all these pokemon and would work them too hard. They were slave owners, as they developed bad judgments on pokemon, and would often physically, and even emotionally, harm their pokemon. If any ran away, they would post bounties for them to be returned, or killed.

The masters also called the pacifists and hunters incompetent. They mocked them for their ways, and it started a triangle of war, that would never seem to end.

Where was I in all this? My dad was a hunter. I ran from him because he had whipped me on several occasions. I took several thousands of dollars, a sack of food, and a lighter, as well as a phone with me, all stuffed into a backpack.

Though now I live in a serene house in the middle of absolute nowhere. It's hunter territory, though they never come here. I occasionally wander into a nearby town to understand what had been going on. I gain food from there, and I earn money by programming. I was actually very smart, unlike the condition I am in now. It earned me great wealth.

I had a pretty good life. No one to boss me around, or yell at me, or do anything else that I didn't want.

It had to be when everything was at its greatest, when everything would go crashing down. The war intensified, and the hunters now started using pokemon as resources. They would use skins and organs, as well as bones and stones created from pokemon.

One day I wandered into town and overheard a conversation while at the bar. The TV had been displaying news. The Hunters also had bounties, but they were much less common considering all the pokemon were usually killed quickly and instantly by rifles and shotguns. I owned a shotgun myself, but only swear to use it in the name of protecting a pokemon's life or my own.

When I eavesdropped on the conversation, they were discussing that the bounty board had been getting more and more popular. They laughed and acted rough in saying the pokemon's last words before they were killed. It sunk my heart to hear people boast over such things.

Eventually, on both the TV and the conversation, I heard a mention of a few pokemon. One was a Salamence that had taken four slug rounds and kept running, and got away. It had a bounty of 1000 dollars. Another one was an Aggron that had attacked several farmers and wrecked their crops (on accident).

Those didn't compare to the last one. Sure, there's been green Scizors, but never a sky blue one before. Confirmed pictures. It was even flying; something that Scizor's couldn't even do. They said nothing about it except that it should be killed for fear of it being so powerful. It scared me that these people were so passionate about killing pokemon that they would make up reasons to kill pokemon! It sickened me to know that people would do these sorts of things.

That story wouldn't leave my head. Over countless nights I had nightmares about these sorts of stories. Eventually, the Salamence was captured and beheaded. Its wings were used in camouflage for rifles and guns. Same with the Aggron, although it was burned to death. Its body was rich in iron, so it was transformed into iron ingots.

I was hoping to evade all this, but it was noticeable that the land of the hunters was becoming more densely populated, and they would start pushing towards my home. However, things would all change in the matter of one day.

…

I was flying through the forest. I couldn't take it much longer. There had to be at least a dozen hunters chasing after me. I shouldn't have been so foolish to try and take those berries…

I jumped across branches and trees. The only thought going through my mind was to run. I looked back and heard the cracks of bullets shattering the leaves in their failed attempts to hit me. A van of men was following me, with rifles at hand. I looked back and saw one taking aim. Although my metal armor would deflect the bullets, it would dent and harm it, so I was just as afraid if one would be heading towards my direction without my shell off.

Slowly, the rapidity of the rounds going off started to slow down until they stopped. I heard them cursing but they kept driving after me. I decided to take off into the skies. Their van's gas was low and they were breaking down. I didn't look back. I should have really…

A man had taken out a flare gun and shot it all the way up into the sky. I didn't look as it hit me in my right wing. I was thrown off balance and plummeted out of the sky several miles away from where I was.

When I came to be I felt a hot sensation throughout my body. At first I thought it was the flare's recoil, but soon I realized that it was a fire. It was relaxing though. Calming, if you'd say. I just laid there for a while letting the fire warm me up. When I had warmed up, I opened my eyes. I was in a room of some sort… I had never seen a human room though.

It was made of brick, with paintings on the wall, and furniture, as well as appliances, lighting, and many other luxuries. I saw a man, though he looked quite young, on a sofa with something in his hand, staring into a screen. He must either be a master, or a hunter, so I wanted to get out. When I moved, my wing started to burn with pain of a thousand fire blasts. The flare had done more than I expected. He noticed me cringe. Tears were coming out of my eyes. This may be where I die.

"Who are you?" the person asked. He sounded quite young actually. "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." So he was a pacifist instead. Many pacifists claim to help pokemon.

"Leave… Me… Alone…" I said. The words came out slowly and painfully.

"Come on… Why are you hurt?" he asked.

"It isn't a matter to you. Just do whatever you're going to do to me," I told him. I had accepted my fate.

"I'm going to make you better, but you must tell me how to help first," he responded.

"Just send me to a reserve… I know it's what you want to do you damn pacifist," I replied. I knew some English slang, but not entirely.

"I'm not a pacifist!" I said.

"Then you're a hunter! Or a master!" I yelled. The pain was acting up again.

"I'M NOT EITHER ONE OF THOSE DAMNIT! JUST TELL ME WHY YOU ARE HURT!" he yelled. He must be serious.

"Then… what are you?" I asked.

"I'm neutral. Those people are jerks and don't realize it," he said. He's sane…

"Okay… My right wing is burned… What are you going to do to it?" I asked in fear.

"I'll heal it," he said, taking out a small can of some blue spray. I panicked for a second. "This will sting for a small time."

"WHAT?" I screamed. My heart was racing. He held me down. He was stronger than I thought. He sprayed the liquid on. It was bitterly cold, and it felt very unpleasant. Gathering my rage, I tossed him up into the air with a seismic toss and then forced him into the ground. I had a metal claw ready. I still don't know how I was able to pull off these moves without even learning them in the first place. I guess it just comes naturally. I was ready to slash him, but my senses just re-controlled me. My wing felt better. The pain was gone. I smashed out of what appeared to be the door, and flew away from that house. I didn't like whatever went on there, and I certainly did not want to return there.

I flew away and decided to go by a lake. All this drama had made me thirsty. Was it possible that someone was neutral? No… Every person hates pokemon, no matter which one. Pacifists may claim to be nice but they're just as worse as the masters or the hunters.

Then how come he didn't do anything? Where was I anyway? In fact, I was lost. I couldn't see a land mark for miles. I saw a lake though, and I decided to drop by. My wing still bugged me from the cold of the spray he had done. He didn't tell me his name though…

I looked into the water. My sky blue armor gleamed in the sun. It made me a target. But I did like it though. Its color relaxed me, and I could blend in with the water. Unfortunately my wings would get wet, so I would have to dry out before flying. The water reflected everything like a mirror. I just stared at myself, and at my wing. It was slightly black from the flare, but it wasn't _that _noticeable.

Most people would be confused by me. Not only being a blue Scizor, but I'm actually female. Most people that see me would assume me to be male, due to my very masculine look. It's just that there's hardly any physical differences between male and female Scizors excluding their voice. The only difference is that the female's horns are shorter.

My girly voice always sounded weird to me. It didn't fit my unnaturally powerful palette of moves, or my intellect. I've beaten or escaped every hunter, pacifist, or master that's approached me. Of course, that man was supposedly neutral. I still didn't believe him after all this…

An Eevee came up to me. It was bleeding and was missing its entire tail. It slouched over to me.

"Where'd that damn Eevee go? We've already taken enough risks going into to hunter territory," I heard a man shout far off. I got up immediately. They sounded like masters.

"Whatever. Let's just it what for and take it back," another man said. The Eevee was in extreme pain.

"Help me…" he moaned. I carried him behind a bush, and hopped onto a tree. I was disguised despite my color. They carried hunting rifles as well as being dressed in camouflage outfits. I was propped ready to attack. I stealthily watched them. Yes, they were masters. The hats were unmistakable.

I leapt down from my tree, and grabbed one of the man's rifles. I bashed him over the face with it and hit the other man with the rifle. They had both been disarmed, and hurt in just a few seconds. I picked them up and threw them as far as I could. The trees would break their fall, but they wouldn't dare come back.

"Are you okay?" I asked the Eevee.

"Huh? You're a lady?" he asked.

"Yes, I get that a lot. Where are you from?" I asked. He sighed.

"Oh nowhere now… I'm hurt bad. I may not be able to live," he said woefully. An idea struck my mind, but it was daring. Could I trust him with a life? It was the only possible way that this little poor guy would live.

"I… have an idea," I told him.

…

I heard a knock on my door. It wasn't like me to get visitors, so I quickly to a tranquilizer gun off my kitchen counter. I didn't want to take any chances.

Though when I came to the door, it was nothing that I would have ever suspected. There she was again; the blue Scizor. Though she was holding an Eevee in her hands, and the Eevee was missing its tail. The Eevee looked panicked as it saw me.

"Calm down," the Scizor whispered to the Eevee.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yes… I found him being chased down by masters… You wouldn't… by any chance be able to care for him?" she asked.

"It's no problem at all. I have too much time on my hands and enough food to last me for a year," I told her. She nodded, and I grabbed the Eevee. It my arms shook a little; it was the first time ever holding a living pokemon. He quickly relaxed, hearing that he was going to be cared for. I laid him on the coziest chair in my living room, wrapped him in a cloth, and went to my kitchen to get some remedy spray. I knew how to heal things.

"This will sting a bit, but you will feel a lot better afterwards," I told the Eevee. He nodded. I subliminally heard the Scizor clutching her wing. The coldness of the Burn Heal must have still been cooling her wing. I might have to nullify it if it is that strong.

"What's your name?" I heard her ask.

"I don't have one that I go by. The only people who have met me would describe me as a lark kind of person. I do things for fun, but they're sadly wrapped around in death. Therefore, I take on the name Deathlark," I told her. She eyed me carefully.

"Well… Take care of him. Or else," she said, and then she flew off. I could see motherly instincts in her. Caring after this Eevee… It was nice to know that even pokemon would have such natural instincts to care for one another, improving my already bright view on them.

Soon enough the little Eevee fell asleep. It was also evening, so I wrapped him in a blanket instead. I rubbed his head.

"Good night Evan," I whispered. He smiled at the name. I'm sure he would like it.

That night I heard a tapping on my bedroom door. I woke up and immediately opened it up. I saw the little ball of fluff without a tail staring up at me.

"What is it Evan?" I asked. He already knew the name and liked it.

"I can't sleep. It's too scary… Could I sleep where you sleep?" he asked. I didn't mind having a pokemon in my bed, although it would surely be illegal anywhere. I nodded and picked him up and carried him. I put him on the bed and slipped under the covers. I gave him a small blanket to sleep under, though he carried it and put it on top of me. He laid down and slowly went to sleep. So did I.

The next morning I took a walk toward Avery lake. It was a serene lake, and I knew many pokemon would come here. I was going to take Evan on a walk around there, and see if I could help him gain strength. He had completely recovered excluding his missing tail, and trotted along happily without a care in the world.

"Where are we going master Deathlark?" he asked.

"To Avery lake. Only a short distance away, hidden by the trees," I said. This place was completely hidden by the canopy of all the trees around us, and it was completely isolated from the rest of the world. I often came here to meditate.

There were some Magikarp in the water. They were often looked down upon as useless. They were easy targets, so I told Evan to get in there and mess them up. He knew how to swim, and he had fun fighting them. The Magikarp (despite losing) also had fun, and they seemed to thoroughly enjoy it.

This sort of process repeated on for a few days. Evan and I started growing a brotherly bond, and we would look after each other, even though Evan wasn't merely strong enough to protect me. I hadn't heard anything from the blue Scizor, or anything else for the time being.

…

This one has to be cut short sadly for the story's sake. They'll be long enough in the future to reach the amount of words necessary.

This won't update for a while since I'm busy. I only resort to this story while my mind is stale.

That said, if you liked this chapter so far, I would be more than ELATED for you to leave a review or favorite this story. If you would like to find out when this story updates, just add this to your alert list.

Thank you, and happy reading/writing!

~DTH~


	2. Chapter 2, Vile Business

The Other Realm of Pokémon History, A Pokemon FanFiction. Chapter 2, Vile Business

Author's Note: Well, after marathon-ing about 7 chapters, my head hurt from the sheer amount of writing I did on my other stories. So I needed a break, and turned to my reserve story.

And because of that, this chapter was made. (Amen.)

This took a long amount of time since I've been busy in life, and in my stories. Until recently I had been focused on my other stories, until I went on break.

Also, unlike chapter 1, this is a _**full**_ chapter. It did not cut off.

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to the pokemon series.**

…

One night, I was resting when a frantic knocking occurred on my door. Evan immediately woke up, which was my first cue that something was wrong. I hid Evan under my bed, so that he would be safe.

I got my rifle and my flashlight, and went to the front door. I slowly opened it, and as soon as there was a small bit open, the door slammed into my face and the blue Scizor walked in quickly.

"What the heck!" I asked.

"Shut up! They're after me!"

"Who?"

"Hunters…" My face went grim.

"You won't be safe here. Let me show you something." I motioned her to follow me into the basement.

"What! It's dark and scary in there! Who knows what could be there!"

"Are you going to back off on something that could save your life? Just get in there!" I shoved her and locked the pantry. Of course I didn't like treating her this way, but it would really save her life. Soon off later some hunters came by. I knew how to speak with them.

"Hello hunters. Whaddaya need?"

"You saw a Scizor come this way? Flyin' and stuff?"

"No sir. But I did hear some gunshots. Was that you fellas?"

"Yeah. Bastard is fast. I'll have his head for my mantel piece. I'll see ya later."

"See ya." As soon as they were a good distance away, I went back to the hatch and opened it. She jumped out of it immediately, and pinned me against the wall.

"You're not my bodyguard okay! I can protect myself!"

"From what, a bunch of gun happy rednecks with high-powered shotguns? I think you should honestly be thanking me." She punched me in the face. It hurt, but I could deal with it.

"Screw you." She immediately ran off from the house. Ugh, I swear…

…

"Master Gale, are you sure this will work? This looks like a bad idea."

"Have patience. All this wasn't meant for nothing." The small DNA piece of Mew was in the capsule. "Initiating cloning process." Several lasers were fired at the microscope piece of Mew's Tail.

"All these years they'll see… Oh they'll see." Gale laughed to himself. The machine started its ascent to 100%.

Meanwhile…

"Deathlark." Evan nudged Deathlark for him to wake up.

"Deathlark get up! I'm having bad dreams." Deathlark drowsily got out of bed.

"Nightmares? Sure it isn't anything much."

"No! I saw this big guy… and he was really strong and scary."

"Evan, you're just tired. Get some sleep."

"No I'm serious I-" Soon Evan soon glowed, and all of a sudden he was an Umbreon. "I see…"

"What the, Evan you evolved!"

"I SEE! THE END! THE BRINGER OF THE END! HE WILL TAKE US ALL!"

"Evan what are you doing!" He was seriously scaring me.

"THE BLUE CAN ONLY STOP HIM! THE ETERNAL SPIRIT OF BLUE!"

"EVAN!" I yelled so loud that he snapped out of this trance.

"What the- how did I become an Umbreon?"

"You… evolved all of a sudden. You started spouting nonsense too."

"No no… I was having an image. I saw an extremely powerful two-legged being. He destroyed a laboratory with ease."

"How easily?"

"A single punch."

"You're sure you're not making this up."

"Yes."

"Ugh Evan just get some rest. I'm just as tired and on edge as you are, but I don't think anything will come crashing down through the window." Oh the irony. A random being appeared in the window of my house. It was small, has two legs but was floating.

"You… human. I have come to tell you."

"What the-"

"A great evil threatens the very ground you walk. Your Umbreon has predicted this." I looked at Evan in disbelief. He was still. The entire world stopped.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Majikata. Better known as Mew; the creator of everything." The voice sounded oddly feminine, but it didn't matter to me. "A scientist had found part of my tail's gem that I had once held. He is trying to use it to recreate me at this very moment. His trial will end in the utter destruction of the world."

"Why?"

"The manifestation he will create is unstoppable. He will deem it, 'Mewtwo' for the minute that this creature is calm. He will be killed as soon as this occurs."

"Then where do I come in this?" Asking with complete disbelief, thinking that this was an illusion.

"You have already befriended Evan. You must do the same with the blue Scizor. Only Arceus knows what to do from there."

"The blue Scizor? The one that's constantly beating me up? How will she save the world, and not me?"

"It will not be just her. You have a great destiny ahead of you. It will not be easily fulfilled. Much blood will be spilled."

"What are you talking about?"

"This blue Scizor, or I will call her Skye, is a unique Scizor. Her ability to use any move at any time whenever she wants is incredibly gifted. She could even use such superior moves that could destroy this monster."

"Like what are these 'superior' moves?"

"Do not treat your destiny with such nonchalant attitudes."

"Fine wizard. What do I need to understand?"

"Your cockiness will stab you in the back on your future. I suggest you stride to improve that."

"Whatever."

"That is, I know what events will matter that I won't tell you."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"Because your insolence has persuaded me not to. Have fun on the rocky road to fame and hero-ship." She/he laughed as it disappeared. Soon the time came back.

"Deathlark, did you feel something?" Evan asked.

"Ah it was nothing. Just me seeing things." Although something gave him a hunch that this apparition may be saying the truth.

Back at the lab…

The entire lab crew lay dead at the being's feet. He was named Mewtwo, and will be none forever more as that.

He knew his role; to become the master of all things. He will put the original Mew in jeopardy, to take the crown and be the real leader of all pokemon.

The title for Mew is now in Jeopardy.

…

"Skye what is it? You've been like this all morning?" Valia asked.

"Valia… I've had a hard time. Something catastrophic happened last night. I could sense it somehow. Up in the Master's territory. I feel like we may be running for our lives soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm quite sure. Plus all these hunters are driving me to that same human Deathlark's house."

"How's he been treating Evan?"

"Like a pet almost. I swear he thinks that way."

"You know, not all humans are so vile. I once saw one that was helping a little Starly get back up to its mother."

"Well they're not common enough. Plus this is the worst territory of them all; I hear they say that I should be shot on sight. Some time that may happen."

"Is your wing better?" Valia was always careful for me.

"Yes. It still feels real cold when flying though."

"I know what you mean. I got pegged with an arrow in my back once. I swear I couldn't bend over for a week."

"Was this one of those piercing arrows?"

"Yeah. I had to wait a while before the pain went away…"

"Damn these hunters. They have no idea what we've been forced through."

Valia was my best friend. She was a Flygon, and an incredibly powerful one at that. She's managed to take down several hunter gangs, and has one of the highest bounties within this town. She lives in a secluded mountain, where hunters shouldn't be able to get to her.

"You know, I remember something. Deathlark is probably a hunter."

"Why do you say that?"

"I've seen hunters feign innocence and try to raise pokemon to hunt us down easier. It's effective, as I nearly lost my life to one that had a Magmar with him."

"Wow…" She rested her head down on her massive tail. "I still think he's fine though. You just need to be less stubborn."

"If I wasn't so stubborn, I'd have my head mounted on a mantel and my wings used for decoration! I have to be careful!"

"You and I both know when times are right. You just sometimes have trouble knowing when times are wrong."

"I guess you're right." I sat down. "I've just had a hard life."

"All pokemon have had one Skye. All of them have." All of a sudden, the silence was interrupted by a large "woosh" somewhere in the trees. Immediately packs of Starly and Pidgeot took off. A weird being with a glowing purple aura came into view. I motioned Valia to get back. The creature scanned the area somehow. Immediately, he caused a large shockwave and glided to the ground.

"Stay back Valia. I'm going to get a closer look."

"Be careful…" I left her den and went to the forest. I saw him looking at a lake. He seemed sort of lonely. I heard something in my mind all of a sudden.

"What is this feeling? Pity? Remorse? I must not have been designed to know." He splashed the water. What was he?

"I think this is loneliness. Yes… loneliness. Lonely…" He moaned and the smashed his fist. The trees trembled and the water fountained high up.

"No one shall ever think of me. Ever." All of a sudden, he lifted up into the sky, and took off again. I didn't understand what just happened. Quickly I heard something.

"Evan, he went this way?"

"Yup. Sure of it. Saw a large plume of water." Evan, right. That's what he named him. I quickly hid under the lake. I wouldn't need to do any running unless necessary. Evan was an Umbreon though…

"Well… He must be gone now. But he left his mark." Water coated the area, and the trees looked pale. "Just what was that thing?"

"He was crying for a friend. I'm not sure what he'd need a friend for, but no one wants to be lonely."

"You have a point. I wonder if there's some Magikarp in this-"

"AHA!" I leapt out of the water again.

"What the hell? Really?"

"You thought you could hide you're a hunter!"

"SKYE STOP!" All of a sudden, a flygon flew in and landed on a tree. "He does not come with harmful intentions."

"How do you know? He was just going to kill Magikarp with Evan."

"You should have let me finished," Deathlark said. "I wonder if there's some Magikarp in this lake. You'd like to train with them, right Evan? Please don't jump the gun so much." I felt mad about all this.

"Skye, you should apologize?"

"Why!"

"Just do it. It was an accident." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry… *Gulp* Deathlark. Valia, could I speak to you?"

"Sure. You are Deathlark, yes? I am Valia. Skye and I have been best friends since we are young. I will speak to you later." Deathlark nodded, and I flew off to her den.

"Valia, I don't like this guy."

"He's fine. He is one of the good people."

"But he may not be honest!"

"Skye, I don't think-"

"I don't want to be around him! He scares me…"

"Don't be so shy. Look, if you want, I'll go talk to him."

"Promise me you'll try to make him understand?"

"Yes. I will."

I waited a while before Valia came back.

"Skye, he's very nice. He wanted to see you by the way."

"He didn't have ANYTHING on him, right?"

"No. Only a backpack with food and water." I sighed, and reluctantly went off to see him.

"What do you want?"

"I need to discuss you about these things that are happening. You saw that pinkish pokemon, yes?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I got some sort of calling. A pokemon called Mew came into my house."

"Wha- MEW! Came into your house!"

"It was some sort of telepathy. Mew told me that this thing was going to destroy the world unless I do something to stop it."

"How are you going to stop it."

"She said nothing except to seek your help."

"What do you need from me?"

"Partnership. We must become allies."

"But you're a complete stranger! How can I know you're not making this all up just so you can stab me in the back?"

"Because I care. I know just how cruel humans are, and I've seen such crucifying acts against pokemon that it would make anyone's heart sick. I know how evil the hunters are, how cowardly the pacifists are, and how unjust the masters are. So I want to make a difference, and show that all pokemon need are friends and things will be perfect." I was stunned. That made an impact.

"Well… Count me in." Valia flew over.

"Me two," Valia said.

"Me three," Evan added.

"So where do we start?" I asked.

"With training, Skye. Evan has already gone under some, but I fear he may not be strong enough. We may have to make new friends as well."

"We might as well scout out if anyone wants to protect us, otherwise this objective would be possible."

"Yes. Although many people have been given credit to just themselves, the majority of them don't make it there alone."

"I'm the alpha female of my pack. I may be the second strongest here. Skye… have you seen her in action?" Valia asked.

"No."

"Skye is the best battler I've ever seen. No one seems to outsmart men like her."

"Quit patronizing me. You're also very good," Skye responded.

"Well… do you know of any packs of pokemon from here?"

"A few… I've heard a Luxray just had a new litter. Not to mention a pack of Rapidash."

"Could you find them? I need to head into town and find a friend of mine. He is a genius, and could prove useful and willing to cooperate. Valia, I may also need your help."

"Why?" she asked.

"He's been a bit reluctant to pokemon to fit in with the crowd. I'm sure a view from your eyes could change his mind."

"Are you sure of that? What if he reacts violently?"

"He won't. He's a softie inside, and wouldn't dare shoot an innocent pokemon. That's why I need to go with you to this Luxray mother."

"I'll get right to locating this pack. Skye, I fear for the area. You should parole the area for tonight."

"I guess it's fair… You've done it for a while." Valia smiled.

"Thanks Skye! Have a good time!" Valia took off into the sky, and flew away in the blink of an eye.

"Night watch?" I asked Skye.

"We know this area gets into some occasional trouble, so Valia and I usually coat ourselves in silt and fly around at night. We can't be seen, but can see anything perfectly fine. We take turns."

"So I assume that you'll be watching guard… Well if there's an issue please tell me. Evan should see too, to help him acquire good tactics."

"I guess that's fine. Just… be careful."

…

As Valia flew over the forest, she spotted a group of young Shinx playing. She hovered above them, and it was clear that they weren't playing. The grass was stained a deep red, and holes were inside the Shinx. It pained Valia to see this.

She landed to investigate them, and it was clear the marks they had were carved in by bullets. It pained her heart to see such vile acts towards such young Shinx.

But if these Shinx were hurt… what about the rest? She searched around, until she found a Luxio limping across the grass. Unlike other Shinx evolutions, this one was an unusual yellow.

"Help me great dragon… I am dying…"

"Where is the rest of your family?"

"Dead. Some men came through… killed us all… didn't even have reason… Nothing with Shinx sells on their markets."

"Hold on, I need to call a friend." Valia lifted her head up, and used a loud screech to signify for health. Skye would be on her way in a few minutes.

It was a crucial mistake. The hunter was perched atop the hill in the distance. His camouflage suit was made of hides from Kecleon. He had a large hunting rifle. The laser sight was shining bright on her head. As he fired, Valia moved, missing the crucial shot.

Valia heard a noise, but it was so faint she only turned to see what it was. All of a sudden, a roaring pain ran through her right wing as it started bleeding. She wailed in pain, and started screeching over and over again. All of a sudden, another shot was fired and hit her right wing again.

"Damn you hunter!" yelled the Luxio. Soon Skye landed in harshly.

"SKYE RUN!"

"What?" All of a sudden, a bullet grazed her wing, and she could feel small pieces of membrane scrape off. Scizors are naturally sensitive, so they react harshly went harmed in her wing. She clutched her wing in pain. She spotted the sniper on the end of the hill. He panicked being found. Skye immediately took off in pursuit. She couldn't fly due to her crippled wing.

That didn't mean she couldn't run. She blazed ahead and found the man. His face was now pale in fright. She took a large leap, and tackled the man. She had him pinned down on the ground.

"Please don't kill me." The man begged.

"Get the hell out of here. You had no right to kill all of them."

"I swear, I only hurt the Flygon! I had seen it fly over and it screeched! It caught my interest, and I saw it… My greed got before me, but I swear I won't hurt you or it again!"

"Who did kill off the all the Shinx then?"

"The Lerves did it. I saw all of them come in and shoot just right about every one of them and take their jaws. They wanted to pawn them for making necklaces." The thought of necklaces made from Shinx teeth were frightening.

"I heard one of them got killed by a Luxray. They captured it and are pawning it in town." That sparked Skye's interest.

"Which town is this?"

"Treebark. Just by the Palladia river."

"Thank you. You at least did some good to me." Instead of her usual treatment of flinging them into the forest, she let him go away without harm. She came back over to Valia. She was tending to the injured Luxio.

"Valia, we need to get back to Deathlark."

"It's almost night though! What are how will we get back with your clipped wing and my injury?"

"Deathlark doesn't know the distress signal."

"What do you mean I don't know about it?" Deathlark suddenly appeared from behind a bush. "I know a lot more about pokemon than most people expect. I heard Valia's screech quite clearly. It's going to attract unwanted attention though."

"It already got a hunter's attention. Now her and I aren't able to fly. Plus it's night. Is there anything you can do?"

"Is there a shelter nearby, or a den?"

"My den is just past that elk on near the pond. We could stay there, but everyone else was murdered there… It must reek of death."

"Okay. Let's go to your den and get you all helped out." Valia had to limp to the den, and Skye carried the Luxio with remarkable ease. When they were in the den, several jawless corpses or Shinx, Luxio, and Luxray were scattered across the den.

"Good lord…" Deathlark moaned with awe of the massacred area.

"Who did this?"

"Men. 6 of them. One was killed by our alpha, as you can see over there." A man's corpse laid to the left. It was still fresh, but fleas had already taken hold of the corpse.

"What happened to your alpha?"

"The rest of them caught him and caged him. He must be in Treebark right now… Probably being auctioned."

"I'll be heading over to Treebark then next morning. I'll see if I can return your alpha."

"Really? You would do such a thing? I had heard of nice humans, but I never expected to meet one. Thank you on behalf of all of our pack in Hailia." Deathlark new enough that Hailia was the equivalent of heaven to pokemon. Valia tapped Skye on the shoulder.

"Ah yes. You must be all badly hurt… All I can do is use certain remedies on you to alleviate the pain. Until I get a friend of mine to help, there isn't much I can do." He took out several vials of the liquid I had stronger and weaker varieties.

He used the strongest ones on Luxio's wounds. He cringed at the initial sting, but appreciated the good feeling afterwards. Deathlark used the same cream on Valia, and she had a similar reaction. Knowing Skye was oversensitive to the effects, he had one that should hurt less on the initial sting. She was at first unwilling to let him use the cream, until Valia had convinced her otherwise. She still reacted harshly, but had a more comfortable output this time around.

They were safe for that night, but Evan had haunted dreams back at home of the bringer of the end times. The one only known as Mewtwo.

…

Yay full chapter! I am satisfied.

So now that this is done, it will be a while till a new chapter comes. I lied about being on break so no one would bitch me about taking so long.

Well hope you liked it! Make sure to leave a review to let me know if you appreciated it. Happy reading or writing!

~DTH~


	3. Chapter 3, The Pidgeys and Beedrills

The Other Realm of Pokémon History, A Pokémon FanFiction. Chapter 3, The Pidgeys and Beedrills

Author's Note: Well, I got really busy in school and my mind stalled on my other pokemon story, so I turned to my reserve and made this. This chapters neat, and it should be amusing.

Have fun being amused. Do it.

Now.

Oh, and a bit of vulgar in this chapter compared to what was earlier in this story. I hope the chapter title suggests that.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to pokemon.**

…

I restlessly squirmed on Deathlark's bed. The visions… They burned…

An intense heat rained over the land. Fire fell from the sky, and Doklota's (hell's, or Darkrai's) wrath opened up to wreak havoc on the world. In the midst was the Bringer of the End's minions. He flew about the landscapes, devastating the world with craters. His minions slaughtered millions of pokemon.

The images weren't helping the fact that I was alone and afraid. Deathlark had been gone for a while now; 2 hours. He and the others said they would be back…

Oh god- What happened? Did the Bringer come? Or did he get shot? Did someone know about me! Please- no! NO!

The world was cast aflame in a sea of darkness and hatred. The darkest souls inhabited the eternal abyss of shadows, and several winged demons flew out and murdered the grandest of people. The demons flew about, chanting catcalls and harassing the warriors brave enough to stand up.

The defenders were terrified. They scrambled as the evil winged beasts came in and swiped the ones whom they loved most and carried them into the underworld. Doklota (they treat hell as a person: Doklota is essentially Darkrai) was thrilled. Magiphanta (Mewtwo, or Mew-imposter) commanded the dark minions, not being able to find consent in himself.

I woke up when the door opened up. My panic soon heightened. A gang of hunters had entered the house.

"Ey John, lookit this here stuff!" one man said. I quickly scrambled under the bed.

"Eh? What's some crazy whippersnapper gone makin' herbs and stuff fer? Seems like he's some kinda botanist y'think?" the other replied.

"Possibly. Lots o' crazy stuff happens out here."

"I know. First some flying blue bastard comes outta the sky and sends every'un runnin', and then some big 'woosh' comes outta the forest. World's gone nuts I say." As they clopped around in heavy boots, I heard them come close to the door.

"Huh, who d'ya think this nut is? Any info 'round 'ere?" one asked.

"Pro'ly. Keep on lookin'." They opened the door to the room. My heart pounced inside my chest. I was worried the sheer noise of it would give me away. I couldn't even breathe.

They stomped around the room, opening drawers and looking for any evidence.

"Pfft. Undies. Can ya believe it?" said one of the two men. They stepped over.

"Rather big though. Whaddaya think that means?"

"Eh, I dunno. Let's look s'more." They sifted through Deathlark's drawers more. I was pale from fright. I could see using a dark sense, and they were carrying large hunting rifles. They were in rugged clothes, had a backpack, and a camouflage suit and hat.

"Skinny bones by the looks o' it. Got small garments."

"Just tight. Plenty o' space if ya ask me." They stepped around more.

"Think there's something under 'is bed?" one asked. NO! Please, lord Arceus, let me live… I held everything that was on my mind. The sheets lifted up and lamp light shined in. I lay huddled behind a shoe. I could only pray that I couldn't be seen.

"Nope. No one keeps stuff under their bed John."

"Bah…" I ushered a silent breath, and kept to myself. They mentioned someone named Dick, but I had no clue who he was. (XD) They looked around a bit more, until they gave up and left.

Just a bit later, the front door shut. I perked my ears up and investigated the house. It was now empty, and black as it was earlier. I sighed and settled in my normal spot on the bed. For some reason this occurrence scared the visions away from my mind.

About an hour later did the door open up. My ears immediately perked, and I could recognize the sound. (Umbreon have super advanced hearing. Animals recognize often by scent: Umbreon recognize by hearing.) It was Deathlark's sound, so I eagerly dashed into the room.

"Master! You have returned!" I saw him walk in with Valia and Skye, and Skye was carrying a yellow Luxio. I have heard of these discolored pokemon, referred to as shiny. If I am correct, they are worth fortunes to hunters and masters.

"Evan. It is good to have a ball of joy in times like this." He picked me up, and I nuzzled up against him, and he put me on the table. I sat obediently. "I have some things to discuss which include certain plans for tomorrow. Meet our new friend. He's a Luxio from the pack that you heard us talk about. Mr. Luxio, this is my Umbreon, Evan." Deathlark was always very formal.

"Hello Evan. It is interesting to meet someone who has lived under a human."

"As long as they're nice, there's no problem. Also, Deathlark…" I tried to say.

"Hm? What?" he asked.

"I… Was having some nightmares… earlier… And two hunters broke in."

"WHAT!" he yelled. "What did they do?"

"They looked through your stuff, and your clothes. They mentioned someone named Dick too…" Deathlark seemed a bit confused.

"What did they say? Give context."

"'What's some crazy whippersnapper gone makin' herbs and stuff fer?'" I repeated exactly the way they had said it. I was shocked, and so was everyone else. What was this ability?

"Wait - Evan - What did you just do? That sounded exactly like the person…" Valia was intrigued.

"I… I don't know… It just happened when you said, 'Give Context'."

"Interesting! Let me see this again. What did they say about my clothes? Give context."

"'Pfft. Undies. Can ya believe it?'" I said again. Deathlark seemed to have blushed a bit. "What are undies?" (This scene is hilarious) Skye also seemed to blush, and look up at the ceiling. Her armor oddly tinted a wee bit purple.

"That's not the problem. What else did they say? Give context…"

"'Skinny bones by the looks o' it. Got small garments.'" Deathlark slapped his face with his hand.

"Ugh… This is stupid. Look, I'm thin. It's just that I don't eat that greedily. Anything else? Give context."

"'Gots himself a nice ole Dick by the looks of it.'" Deathlark was steamed at that. His face flushed red.

"What did he just say!" Valia asked. Skye had suddenly run into the corner. She was either laughing, or really just caught off guard. I was confused… The Luxio didn't change his emotion.

"Deathlark, what's a Dick?" (LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL) Deathlark seemed like he about to hurl.

"Evan, go into my room, NOW!"

"But-"

"NOW!" I did as I was told, and dashed off to his room. He closed the door, and locked it from the outside. I was a bit forlorn, so I listened through the doorway. Here's what I remember.

"But what are you going to do? He's so young. He didn't even know about any of it," Skye said.

"I was never given this talk. I found it out on my own through puzzles. I don't even want to think about giving it," Deathlark responded.

"I never learned it the old Pidgeys and Beedrills way. I was told straight forward," said the Luxio.

"Then why don't I? I saved his life, and although he trusts you most Deathlark, I think it would be best if I told him," Skye said. Tell me what?

"You'll be willing to? Okay… I have to thank you. I could never bear to tell him." Soon Skye must have left her spot, and she was headed towards the doorway. Soon the door opened up, and she entered in, smiling.

"What are you going to tell me?" I asked.

"*Sigh* Evan, you have a lot of growing up to do today. Be prepared to understand what I'm going to say but- It needs to be done. Evan, all little babies and everyone comes from somewhere."

"Of course they do. You came from a dad and a mom, and so did I."

"That's what I'm getting at. You see, parents don't just _have _children. There's a process called sex." She seemed to have something in her throat while saying that.

"What's that?"

"Boys and girls all have their own private parts. You have yours, and I have mine."

"My wiener?" I asked, curious.

"Yes, or whatever you want to call it. I won't mention mine, but it's like a hole. If a male and female really love each other, they would be willing to have sex. The man would put his wiener into the female's hole, and other things would happen from there… And through that is how they have a child." I had to take a bit of time to catch up. All pokemon could naturally hide their private parts unless something happened. It's never happened to me, but I could only assume it was towards sex.

"Do they like this?" Skye sighed.

"Well, it hurts the female the first time, since they're not used to it, but yes. Both desire it. They won't always have a child, and sometimes they can't, but they usually do. How about I become a bit more detailed? You see, females have parts that produce little eggs. They run through our body, and get to a spot where they are dormant. Males have their parts, or balls. There are two of them; these produce little tadpole like things that are spurted out during sex. When just one of these tadpole like things meet with the egg, it forms a child and the female becomes pregnant after that." She took a breath.

"Okay, I hope that answered your questions. I'm a bit weary. Anymore?" I was a bit silent from what I heard.

"Two more. Is a wiener a dick?"

"Yes. That is why we were rather scared when you said that. It is also called a penis, but don't say those around us. It's not something we talk about. The other one?" That sent off a message that this was something to keep private. But I still had one more thing on my mind.

"Is it normal for my penis to become really hard? I mean, I feel it, but I don't see it."

"Yes. That is how the male gets it into the female's hole. And remember! It's something very special, and only if the two of them _really _and _truly _love each other. So don't even think about doing it." With that, she walked out. I heard one last note between the four of them.

"Valia and I won't be heading to our cove. Any last things?" Skye asked.

"No. I will be sleeping on my couch tonight. Luxio, you are welcome to wherever you want to be. Where shall it be?" Deathlark asked.

"I think in the main room will be comfortable enough. What will we do if a human ventures near?" the Luxio asked.

"Let me handle that. Now get some rest. Tomorrow you and Evan are alone, and Skye and Valia are going to need to watch you."

"Okay. Good night, Mr. Deathlark." I heard Deathlark nod, and then cover himself in blankets. (Yeah, it's that strong)

This was definitely a night that I really had to grow up on. Learning about sex and everything else just made me feel a lot more mature suddenly. It must be normal. If I have any questions, I'll make sure to ask Skye. She'll know. Deathlark just doesn't like to talk about it.

…

I like FRENCH TOAST! YEAH TOAST! You'll be seeing toast in this next section. Why? BECAUSE IM CRAAAAZEH! :D TOAST! FOR EVERYONE!

…

As the sun peaked, I rubbed my eyes from the initial blur of the light flowing into the room. I got up and stretched out. I quickly got to working on some French Toast when the Luxio woke up from the smell.

"What is that heavenly aroma?" he asked.

"It's called French toast. I often make it when I have the time. When it's done you can try some," I told him. He licked his chops.

"I could use some food. You're going to Treebark, yes?"

"Yeah. I'll be meeting with a friend. He knows a lot of pokemon remedies. More than I do." All of a sudden, Valia waltzed in.

"Oooo… What smells so delicious?" Valia asked.

"I'm making French Toast. It's great… You can have some," I answered. She came up and threw her neck atop my head smelling the batch I was making.

"Oh… Sweet Arceus… It is wonderful!" She reaches down to eat some, but I stop her.

"No. It's not ready yet."

"Aw come on, just a little taste?"

"Ugh, no. It will taste far better once it's done. Just- *Shoves Valia's head away* Come on… You're not making it any easier for me to cook you know." She laughs.

"A dragon can have some fun, can't she?"

"Yes, but not around my toast!" Skye drowsily walked into the room.

"What's all this about toast?" she asked.

"Deathlark is making some French toast. It smells delicious…"

"Uh-huh. I could go for some food… Haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Scizors eat Spinarak don't they?" I asked.

"That and sometimes Ariados if they threaten us. But usually Spinarak."

"So let's see: Scizors eat Spinarak, Flygons eat whatever they want, and Luxios eat… uh…"

"We often dine on vegetables truthfully. Occasionally we bring in a Grumpig or Girafraig to eat, but they are rather scarce around here," Luxio answered.

"I didn't know. You're also very literate, by the way." He shrugged.

"I don't really try. I speak how I want to."

"Oh wait… Where's Evan?" I asked. We all looked around.

"He should be in his room," Skye said.

"I have to work with the toast. Could you check on him?" Skye rolled her eyes.

"Fine…" She walked off to my room. She screamed. "Evan's gone!" Our attention immediately jolted. Good thing the toast was done; I could leave it then. We immediately scrambled for any sign of Evan.

Luxio couldn't track down his scent, nor could Valia pick up on an aura. During the scramble, I went outside with binoculars and looked around. I couldn't spot anything, so I climbed a tree and looked around. I saw Evan lying face up in a lake, his eyes closed and peacefully resting. I sighed. Soon the group rushed out.

"Deathlark! How the hell did you get up there?" Skye asked.

"Uh, climbing? How else?" I questioned, sliding down the tree trunk. "Evan's resting at the lake. He must have sneaked out under our noses." They all sighed on command.

"Let's go see him," Valia suggested.

"No. I'll speak to him privately." Everyone looked confused.

"Just head back to the house and eat the French toast there. I can get food at Treebark." They were all confused, but did as told. They left calmly and headed back my house. I walked over to the lake.

"Evan!" I called out. He woke up from his trance and saw me. Just then did he realize he was floating on water. He suddenly plunged. I was freaked out. I jumped into the lake without hesitating and picked him up and brought him back on ground. I was soaked. Evan coughed a bit.

"*Cough* Thanks…" He continued to cough a bit to empty his lungs of water. He must have swallowed some water sinking.

"Why'd you run off?" I asked.

"The stars looked mysterious. Skye's talk really affected me too." I nodded.

"I can understand that. Getting that talk is probably a major stepping stone in your life." He shook himself to get any water off. "Need some fresh air and everything else." He was a bit silent.

"Yes… But I do feel something Deathlark. I feel like a great tragedy is looming around. It may happen at any moment. I am not sure what it is, but I know it revolves around that demon Mewtwo." I remembered the message Mew relayed to me. Only I can stop it… But with a pokemon that powerful, how? She said to ally with Skye, but she's nowhere near strong enough to beat him.

"We need to train. I see potential in that Luxio, but I want to uphold my end of the bargain. With my friend's help, we should easily be able to get on the road. I'd also like to try and move into pacifist territory. While you may be contained, you would definitely be less threatened." Evan nodded.

"I like that idea. How much does your friend know, and what's his name?" Evan asked.

"He knows more about pokemon than I do, however I'm more of a naturalist. I make all the remedies and find the other things that pokemon like. And from what I've seen, pokemon definitely like good smelling things. His name is- Well, I don't have that great of a name for him. We call him Check since he's really good at chess, and he can quickly get a check mate. It's a game, and check mate means you will surely win." Evan nodded and smiled.

"The majority do. Some may be more attracted to other senses. I know insects like taste as much as scent. However, I'm more of the hearing type. I like rhythms."

"Music? I have some classical music. You could listen to some if you want."

"I'd like that idea." Suddenly my phone started yelling at me from my pocket. It was Check.

"Hey! Check, what's up?" I asked.

"You need to get here pronto. The auction is starting in an hour." My eyes widened. From car, it takes about 40 minutes to get to Treebark. This region is very large compared to other regions; about 20 times the size.

"Okay. I'll be getting ready now."

"See you soon." He hung up.

"Who was that? Why were you speaking into that little box?" Evan asked.

"It's a phone. I can use it to talk to people from far away. As you heard, I have to get going. Just stay safe at home, lock the door, and turn off all the lights. If someone comes in, get to the secret basement. You should be safe. Just remember, stay safe." I quickly dashed off and went into my house. All attention was on me.

"Hey! Deathlark! This toast is great!" Valia greeted.

"Thanks, but I have to go now. The auction is earlier than started. Go into the secret basement if someone comes. Lock the door, and turn off all the lights. Don't make any ruckus." It was sudden and direct, and I soon left Evan inside and locked the door on my way out. I was worried. Judging by what happened when Evan was alone, just as bad things could occur.

I tried to leave it behind and got in my car. I turned it on and head down the trail I took to get into Treebark. After a 38 minute drive, I saw the town lights welcome me. It was nicely populated with a fair amount of population. There are a few local attractions like a massive tree that can be seen from anywhere in the town. It's a technology hub, and I earn money by working as a leading engineer for a company. It makes pipe systems for the town and nearby towns.

Check works with me, and he's my assistant/best friend. Whenever I have free time I often come and dine with him. He knows everything about me, and is secretly in favor of pokemon. However, he's a tad bit paranoid, which is why he refuses to discuss private subjects with me anywhere. I do the same so that he won't be so nervous. He has tried to develop some pokemon interaction items with spare time and money, and not to mention privacy.

As I came through town in my rugged car, it reminded me how I haven't been into town for a week. I really need to get this clean…

I think after I return the alpha that I'll probably spend a day in town. I need to restock a bit on food, not to mention polish up on some issues. I had said I'll use my vacation days this week since I wanted to try and work more on my remedies. Now they days are up, so now I'll have to return to work daily… And with the problem at hand, that is A LOT easier said than done.

I came to Check's house. He lives single, and is about 3 years older than I am. I believe he has a group of friends he hangs with daily. I envy that, considering living solitary out in the middle of wild territory can be lonely. Of course, with the recent activity, I'm not quite _that _lonely.

I pulled up into his driveway, and knocked on his door. He quickly responded.

Check is a slight bit taller than I am. His curly mess of hair is loosely attended to. Everything about him seems relaxed. Well, everything except his expression.

"Finally! I was getting worried. No time to speak; let's go."

"What's the hurry?" I asked.

"They're already pawning. From what I see on the TV, the Luxray is 3rd in line," he answered. I got a bit frightened. That meant there wasn't much time, and pokemon go fast in auction houses.

"Alright. Let's go. Which car?"

"Mine. Yours looks like a rustbucket." I nodded. It kind of was to be honest. We got in. I had my wallet with me, and the debit card on the ready. If need be, I had some cash. The auction areas are usually in the central part of town, as with the malls and everything else. We got there ASAP and saw the auctions currently going on. There was a small group of terrified Murkrow. They were in the average cage with their attack-locking braces.

People were working at full speed to get them. I saw signs raised, shaking trying to get the auctioneer's attention. We got out and took our spots. I had 10k dollars on the ready. The higher evolution and quality the pokemon, the more valuable it is. Usually the small ones are 100 dollars to 500. The middle sized ones are anywhere from 1000 to 4000. The biggest ones can range from 7500 to 30000 dollars. Luxrays though are relatively low in demand. Check promised to lend 5000 if necessary, so we were ready.

(BTW, I'm sorry for any foreign viewers that can't relate to the U.S. Dollar since their country doesn't use that sort of equivalent currency. :/)

The group of Murkrow was sold to a man betting 1500 dollars. It was put in a carrier truck and then brought off immediately. I looked at the order, and I saw the Luxray after a Marshtomp being auctioned.

The Marshtomp was sold for a value of 5000 dollars. Some aquatic pokemon are desired for underwater exploration. Let alone a Marshtomp, a pokemon used to searching through murky water. I could understand why the bidding went so high, since they are not easily found either.

Soon enough, the larger cave came with the large hulking Luxray. Check and I became more nervous seeing that it was a cut above the normal size of a Luxray.

"Alright, we got here a big ol' Luxray weighing in at 120 pounds. The catcher says he was an alpha with the power to kill. 'Twould make a good guard or whatever any o' you have in mind. It is 5 feet high and about 7 feet long. Electrocutes just about anything that needs a good ole zappin'." With that many people started to become interested.

"We'll start at 5000. 5000 come on let's get a bet and go and get some startin' bets here. Go for 5100!" A man raised his sign.

"We got 5100 here come on people lets get some bets goin' in and go for 5200. Who wants it for 5.2k?" I raised my sign.

"There we go we got five thousand and two hundred dollars for the gentleman over there. Who still wants it?" From there the bets started to raise and raise. Eventually it was a square off between me and one man who seemed to be determined to have the Luxray. I had to make sure not to back off. The bets had raised to 9600 dollars and he seemed to be getting concerned. I kept my stature up and persisted the bets. After a bit more of betting did it raise to 10500 in where seemed to give up.

"10500 dollars right here for this great old Luxray. Who wants it does anyone else want to go for it? Going once? Going twice? Going 2 and a half? Sold to the man in the white suit!" There was a wave of clapping as I approached the auctioneer.

"Congratulations sir, you just won yourself a nice fancy guard cat. We'll have 'im shipped off however you want," he told me.

"I have space in my car's back seat. Me and my friend will have 'im carried ourselves." He nodded.

"Then go and get him. He's in the back." As we rounded back, the Luxray looked furious.

"I'll have your hearts once you let me out…" he swore.

"Ah shut it you overgrown cat. We'll find some nice things to do with you," Check said. We laughed a bit to seem ordinary. We hefted the massive cat to our car. He purposely made it heavier so that it was harder to lift us, but check and I could work together to be very strong.

After a good 10 minutes of hefting the massive crate, we finally got it into my car. We got in the driver's seat and headed for Check's house. We high fived before leaving. Once we were in and driving, I decided it was best to relieve the Luxray of his tension.

"So, you've come a long way. I'm sorry about what happened to your pack," I told him.

"What in the name of Arceus are you going on about?" He was mad.

"I'm telling you that we're here to help you. We have the only other living member of your pack. A yellow Luxio. I know what happened. Men came in and slaughtered every single one of you. You actually killed one of them. There was only one other survivor." He was immediately interested and amazed, and lost his stern attitude.

"He's alive? Oh thank the heavens…" he sighed very relieved.

"What's so important about his life?" Check asked.

"I see great potential in him. He is destined to be an alpha. He's the best out of his litter by far. Where is he now?" he asked, rather zealously.

"He's living in my house," I told him.

"In the middle of this city!" He sounded rather shocked.

"No. Deathlark, which is his name (he gave a peculiar look reacting to my name), lives about 40 miles away from this town. It is in a resolute forest that has been rather active lately. It's very calm there, and not very far from where your pack was," Check explained. He understood.

"If it isn't too much of a burden to ask, I know of another Shinx pack farther off away from hunters and masters. We could escort you there… And there's another thing," I mentioned.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"This Luxio of yours- the yellow one- would it be alright if I were to raise him?" I asked.

"What do you know of raising an adolescent Luxio?" Check stood up.

"The adolescent age of a Luxio lasts two months. The hormones change and the taste for meat increases, as well as an increase in appetite and energy. They become active and have a stronger will to fight, not to mention a more sexual desire." The Luxray was rather impressed as we pulled up to his house.

"Okay, I'm going into my house. Mr. Luxray, it was good to meet you, and I hope Deathlark takes proper care of you."

"Goodbye Mr…?"

"Check. Just call me Check."

"Yes. Goodbye, Check." Soon Check walked off back into his house. Now I pulled off and head out of the city.

"That man must know a lot about pokemon…"

"More than you'd expect. He was one of the few to attend pokemon antics classes and biology in his college years. However, he works alongside me as an engineer." There was a small silence.

"I will let you raise him if he is fine with it." I looked over at him briefly. He seemed very sure of his decision.

"Thank you. It must be hard to let go of the only survivor of your pack."

"Indeed it is, but it is not as hard as losing my mate…" I felt a bit sorry for him.

"I know… That must be hard."

"You have experienced love, I'm sure." I didn't say anything. "Hm?"

"Honestly, I have not. I have been so solitary throughout my life that I-" I cut off. It was a bit hard to describe my past. It was very emotionally wrecking. "It's just better the way I live now. End that topic." He understood, and there was awkward silence throughout the rest of the ride. Once we were back, the sun blazed in the middle of the sky.

I came back greeted by a happy Valia.

"Deahtlark! Welcome back!" She soon fixed her attention on the Luxio walking aside me. "You must be our new friend."

"Luxray, this is Valia. She is a mighty strong Flygon."

"It is nice to meet you Valia. I never expected this man to hold a Flygon in his house."

"Eh, I don't live in his house. I live around his house with my best friend, but I don't live in his house."

"There's two more people you need to meet. I'll let you have your own discussion with Luxio. There is Evan the Umbreon. He's gone through a bit recently, so please treat him gently. He's the only one currently living with me. Then there is Skye. She's a Scizor, but her armor is a sky-blue, given her name. She's the crankiest of the group, so also be a bit calm around her," I told Luxray.

"I see. I will become acquainted, but I'd like to talk with Luxio. I want to discuss you raising him." Valia looked at me suspiciously.

"Go ahead. I know you're just dying to talk with him. Enjoy this peace." He nodded, and I opened the door in. Valia pulled me over to the side.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"You didn't tell me you were taking him in…" she moaned.

"I'm sorry, but it was rather short notice. He can't live that easily with you and Skye. For one, he can't fly. He's also bigger and an adolescent. I'm also worried how he will cope with having no other Luxio, Shinx, and Luxray around. I'm returning the alpha to the wild where it will be safer for him…"

"He's an adolescent... I didn't realize."

"He must be trying to be most proper. I know some act completely different around strangers. He'll probably warm up to me and Evan and then let loose. I know, I'm rather scared of it myself, but it needs to be done. Plus, even the Luxray sees massive potential within him. That makes me more confident that he can become a great fighter."

"Well that's nice and all, but Skye is being rather… edgy. I wouldn't try to get her mad."

"Advice taken. I'm feeling the stress too. I'm just looking for a chance to lay down and rest."

"Right. For now, let's just go inside and calm down."

"Agreed." I opened the door and went inside.

…

Okay. I'm tired and this wasn't much of a cliffhanger episode. I used this story the way it was supposed to. My imagination is dead on my other pokemon story, so I turned to this for a temporary writing subject. I probably won't get to this in a while considering I'm a bit occupied. Plus, I have other chapters to write before this again.

Please don't forget to review/favorite/alert add while you're at it to show you liked it. Check into my homepage for further updates.

Happy reading and writing gents and/or ladies.

~DTH~


	4. Chapter 4, Trouble

The Other Realm of Pokémon History, A Pokémon FanFiction. Chapter 4, Trouble

Author's Note: So I have a few things to discuss.

Obviously I had a bit of trouble writing, and then I realized that 100 chapters are way too much. I'm slicing the count in half, and bringing the amount down to 50. It fits the timeline of the story better, and I don't think I will ever be able to finish a 100 chapter story.

So let's see… I was on vacation, and not to mention a writing streak, and then my mind started to tire out, so I used my reserve story and wrote this chapter.

Enjoy.

Oh, also, there's quite a bit of dialogue in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: The rights of Nintendo belong to the executives of Nintendo. The executives of Nintendo own pokemon. I am not an executive of Nintendo, so I do not own pokemon.**

…

I walked in the house and only Luxio was there, sprawled out on the couch. He was asleep, and did not wake up when I closed the door behind me. The Luxray decided to just come in with me at the same time.

I wondered where Skye and Evan were, but I would just find out soon.

"Where is everyone?" Valia asked.

"You mean they were here when you last saw them?" I asked her.

"Yeah… eh… well, nothing seems to be ransacked. I'm sure they're somewhere else or outside," Valia reassured.

"Ah yes, go ahead and talk with Lux, I am going to go to the bathroom," I told Luxray. I walked off and squatted on the toilet.

When I couldn't hear that much, I started to become worried. Was something wrong?

I finished, and walked out to see a concerned Luxray.

"Uh, Deathlark, he will not move. Can you see if there is something weird?" he asked. My heart started to race a bit. This was concerning.

I quickly walked to the couch, and Lux hadn't moved an inch. I nudged him.

"Hey, Lux, get up," I told him. Nothing. "Get up." I shoved him a bit. "I said GET UP!" I yelled this time.

Still no response. I turned him over and saw a needle in his back. It was an anesthetic.

Oh this was not good…

"Deathlark, Skye and Evan aren't here!" Valia yelled. Oh no... Oh no, this is bad.

"You checked everywhere, right? My room, basement, secret basement, attic, everything? Even outside?" I yelled back.

"Yes! I'll look outside!" She tromped down and exited the house. She flew off. Flygons have very good eyesight, so if she couldn't find anything, there was nothing there.

My heart was racing. I had started to hyperventilate, so I went on the couch next to Luxio. I removed the needle. He wouldn't wake up for a good amount of time.

I tapped my foot nervously, waiting for Valia's return. I was worried about Evan. If Skye was taken, then Evan would be easily taken too…

I couldn't imagine them getting hurt. Not just after all this happened. Lux too. He must have been ambushed, and seen it all when it happened. I don't know who would do something like this, or how they knew.

Valia ran in the door. Her expression was alarming, and frightened.

"Nothing," she said with a grim tone. I stomped the floor.

"Shiiiiit…" I clutched my fist, very mad… "Valia, we need to go into town. You are going to need to fly over and gain attention, as I can't get in at night. Luxray, you need to stay here and make sure Luxio will be alright. I have to get them back."

"Deathlark, are you sure of this?" Valia asked, quite scared of what I just schemed.

"Yes. There is no other way. They will be executed or worse if we don't get there fast. It's nearing midnight, and they do their kills at midnight. But- NNNNRGH!" I smashed my fist on the table. "Uuuugh…"

"What?" Valia asked.

"My car can't get there fast enough! They'll be dead as soon as we get there!" I let out a furious growl, and smashed my fist again.

"Would me flying you there be faster?" I saw her.

"If you are fine with that yes. But I need to get geared up." I had no choice but to get violent.

I had stockpiled weapons that Check gave me. Grenade launcher, flash bomb, pistol, and some other gadgets.

I ran into the secret basement and unlocked the door code. It was as solid as an Aggron's head, and is near impossible to hack. I placed my thumb on the sensor, and I entered in the number, scanned a card, and geared up.

I had a black suit on with night vision goggles, a grenade launcher, pistol, and a whole bunch of other goodies, all strapped onto a belt, and a backpack with some back up supplies.

I walked out of the door, and I greeted Valia.

"I am ready. We must go!" I told her. I realized that Luxio had woken up.

"Lux, good you're awake. Stay here with your alpha, and I am going into town. If need be, defend. This is a bad time for you to get back," I briefed him.

"Wait, what?" he asked.

"Alpha will explain it. I need to go."

"But-"

"Son, be quiet. He has important work to do." Lux stayed quiet. That was what I was going to call him.

I urged Valia out the door.

"Have you ever flown on a pokemon?" she asked me.

"No. This will be my first time flying," I answered.

"Oh. Err… You do have to guide me. I have no clue where I'm going. How long do we have anyways?" she asked.

"It's half an hour and seven minutes until midnight. We should have enough time since you fly faster. I will also probably need to call Check at the same time. He will aid in this."

"Alright. Get on!" She lowered her wings, and I walked on. She abruptly used her wings to push me onto her neck. She was much bigger than me, and it was enough to probably carry more than just me.

"So how do I-?" and she cut me off with an abrupt gust of air, and she took off to the skies.

I suddenly had to grab onto her neck, and hold on really tight. I almost fell off, and my legs were flying amok in the air. She was flying around recklessly.

"LET GO! YOU'RE MESSING IT UP!" she yelled.

"I CAN'T! YOU NEED TO SLOW DOWN, OTHER-" I tried to reply, before my hands slipped free. I flew off and started to fall.

"!" I yelled. This was a ridiculous way to die…

Suddenly, I landed on a large body. It was Valia, but she still didn't slow down. I started to slide down her body, and I grabbed onto her tail.

"I SAID SLOW DOWN!" I yelled from the top of my lungs. I was close to falling off her tail.

"WHAT?" she asked back.

"I SAID SLOW DOWN!" I repeated. She understood, and stopped, I was abruptly flung onto her head, in which she bumped me back, as we started to descend slowly.

We landed on a tree, and I was recuperating from the dramatic start. This had lasted less than a minute fortunately, so there wasn't an issue so far.

"Eheh… Sorry. Can we try that again?" Valia nervously asked.

"Yeah, just let me get set up." I got on the part before her neck, which it wouldn't restrain her.

"Where are we going?" she asked. I looked at my watch which had a built-in compass. Treebark was to the west. I knew the direction, and looking at the hills peeking out of the forest, I saw where to go.

"See that hill? We need to go above it, and forward."

"Okay," she said. "Hope you're ready."

She took off again. I was still having trouble locking my legs around the base of her neck. I pulled my legs back in, and locked around.

I popped my head up and saw the amazing view. The hat on my head was locked in strong, and was nowhere near falling off. I took in the forest and fauna flying by my head, seeing all the incredible sights. I looked around.

I made my legs loop around a bit tighter, throwing my arms up.

"WOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOO!" I yelled. I heard Valia laugh as the wind blew by.

Now acquainted to the chaos, I found out we would be there in about 19 minutes, leaving us with about 15 minutes to stop it all. I knew the layout to Treebark. I would have to run like hell and have Valia drop me off on the library's roof. It would be too long to drop me off normally.

Valia had to distract the guards while I ran around, preventing anything from happening. I needed check as a mole and relay everything that is going on at the square.

This is why I had to take out my phone. I dialed Check's number, and I heard a drowsy voice answer.

"Yeah, Death, what is it now?" he asked.

"Check, grab your stuff. It's action time," I told him. He knew what I meant.

"Okay. I'm putting you on speaker."

"Alright. If I'm right, Skye and Evan are going to be executed at the square where we recovered the Luxray. I need you to communicate while Valia and I are overhead. I'm going to enter through the library, and break all the chaos. Bring your technical gear. It may get ugly, so bring a gun." I knew why Check was silent.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day that I'd risk this much for two pokemon. But… I'll do it."

"Thanks Check. I knew I could count on you. Turn on your walky-talky. I'll have mine on."

"Also, what do you mean Valia and you are overhead?"

"I'm flying on Valia."

"Ohhh that must be cool. Alright, I'm ready. I'm going to get driving towards the square. I'll get talkin' when I'm there."

"Alright. See ya Check."

"Good luck Deathlark."

We turned off our phones.

"Check sounds like your brother," Valia told me.

"He isn't. He could pose as a surrogate, but he doesn't share my blood," I responded.

"Does Check have a mate?"

"No. He's so busy and involved with his work that I'm probably the only one he socializes with on a regular basis."

"I see."

"Do you think the two of us are homosexual?" I was trying to nail down the point of that question.

"W-what? I-"

"You were. Well, no. We're not homo, but it could seem like that. We act like brothers but we're not. It's that simple." She sighed.

"Okay, you were right. It was a bit rude, but I needed to clear that up."

"Anything else left to clear up?"

"What?"

"I want any notions that you have unanswered answered."

"Oh… Well, I have a few."

"Okay, go ahead."

"One, you seem like a father." That was an odd observation.

"Why?"

"You do so much to make sure the ones closest to you are safe."

"True… If you knew of my past, you would know why I am so passionate of my friends."

"You've never told any of us about your past." I started to ball up a bit in my talk.

"I-I wouldn't like to talk about it. N-not something I like discussing." Valia seemed a bit confused, but she decided that it was left best untouched. That was good.

"On a similar subject, Evan is like your son. You care for him so much and nurture him as if he was your child." I shrugged.

"Yeah- I feel entitled to protect him. Sort of a responsibility. I do care for him very much."

"Related to that, I've seen a lot _motherly_ instincts in Skye. I know there is nothing romantic between you two, but it's hard not to feel that it's coincidental."

"True. She was the one that brought Evan to me in the first place. She is a friend, but I can't find anything attractive in her. Plus, in this day in age, it would be so obscene that we would be driven out of any area we could even find."

"Very true. And one more thing."

"Yes?"

"How did you get your liking for pokemon?"

"*Sigh* If I could explain my past, a lot more about me would make sense." I shut all the dark thoughts out of my mind, and continued to fly on.

…

3rd Person POV Switch

…

As Luxray discussed everything with Lux, they were unaware of what had happened.

The masters that had chased Evan to Deathlark's house were still bitter from their defeat against Skye. When she had launched them through the forest, they landed in a barrage of plants, actually cushioning their fall. In their ascent, they could make out where Deathlark was, and where the Eevee was most likely there.

What no one knew is that Evan was born without a tail. He was found wandering the streets in Master territory. The two men picked him up, seeing a comfortable lap pet, considering it would only prove useful once it evolved.

This is when Evan had displayed an unusual power when they were working in the mill. Evan saw a Jolteon powering a mill, and tried to free him. He didn't know enough skills, and he suddenly caused an intense explosion in the glass, frightening the owners, and letting the Jolteon escape.

The Masters scolded Evan, and forced him to use the same power, and use electricity instead. He couldn't use the power to fluently, due to tiring out after around 29 uses. The Jolteon used its power for hours on end, using it up to 3000 times a day.

Evan was too young, and to inexperienced. The masters were still rather ignorant, and continued to push him, whipping him when he tired out.

Evan decided to run away, and they chased him all the way to Deathlark's house, seeing that Evan had great potential. That was when Skye had found Evan, and fended off the masters.

These same masters got into the house while Deathlark was at Treebark. They knew that there was an issue, and they wanted to get revenge on Skye. They decided to go into Treebark and execute Skye, and take Evan back to their farm.

As for Lux, he was shot with an anesthetic needle designed to last. He was out for about an hour.

As Lux and Luxray talked with each other, they did not realize a van of hunters was blazing through the forest with the intent of relocating the Luxray. There was a crucial mistake.

This Luxray had a chip implanted in him. They tracked him to Deathlark's house, and now they were within a mile from the house.

When they were only 200 feet from the house, Lux sensed a danger. He felt oddly scared, feeling that a looming death was near.

Within a bit, they heard the motor of the truck running near. They immediately rushed to the basement, each taking a different hiding spot. They didn't realize it would be futile, since the chip could be easily found.

The men stormed the house, knocking down the door. They turned on their flashlights and looked around. They were amazed at the amount of medicines and remedies that were there. Deathlark was excelled at healing arts more than anyone in the world. It wasn't known, but he was the greatest doctor.

The burn heal he had used on Skye had cured the issue in a few seconds, and the cold effect only lasted two hours. When Valia's wing was shot, a strong potion had regenerated and healed the wound in a matter a minutes. Skye's wings naturally regenerate fast, but the potion given to her had sped up regeneration to about 3 minutes total. Other wounds that Evan had acquired while fighting were healed almost instantly. Even Lux, brutally injured and nearing death, was better in about 10 minutes.

Little did Deathlark know of the affects he would bring on humanity and pokemon, but it would have to wait.

Now his home was in danger, as well as every single item he owned. The two pokemon hid, not making a noise in the basement.

"Where do ya think they are?" said one of the men.

"Prolly hidin'. Damn traitor lives here. Spendin' all his time wit' pokemon," said another one.

Lux knew what this meant. If they pin down this location, they will have to leave their home. This is very bad news.

"Let's find this Luxray and git'. I don' like this place," said a third man. There were 5 overall.

"Yeh, sounds like a plan," said another man. There was a clunk, as a board revealed the secret basement. Lux's heart started to race.

"HEY GUYS!" one man yelled. They tromped into the basement.

"There be somethin' 'round here," said one man. A beeping of a tracker was somewhere. They started to narrow in on Luxray's location. Lux started to move from his cover, while Luxray stood unaware of the danger.

He saw them about to pull off the blankets covering Luxray. They had rifles at the ready.

Lux immediately charged up his strength, and shocked three of the men. The other two saw Lux, and started to take aim.

Luxray jumped from his cover and used volt tackle to ram one of the men off of the stairs, and knock him into the wall. The shocked men started to recover, while the remaining man started shooting off. Luxray danced around and bit the man, causing him to drop his gun and tend to his bleeding.

One man fired a round and hit Lux's front left paw, causing him to lurch over in pain. Luxray jumped to his aid, volt tackling again, hitting all the men. Now he was doing more pain to himself doing constant ramming and smashing into walls.

"Lux, we have to go!" Luxray yelled.

"I can't walk!" Lux yelled. Luxray ran right to him, picked him up on his back, and dashed out of the basement. The men pursued them. Luxray stood atop the hatch, making sure they couldn't get out of it. He rolled Lux off of his back.

"Lux! Go! Have this under control!"

"No! They're too strong!" After a strong bash, Luxray increased his resistance.

"I SAID GO!" Lux took a look, and then limped to the broken door, having trouble walking through. He slowly made his way into a nearby bush that he concealed himself in.

Luxray saw this, and let open the hatch, with the trapdoor flinging open. He dashed out the doorway and was being shot at immediately. He kept running into the woods. The men immediately ran to their truck, revving it up, and chasing right to the path that Luxray left.

Lux, seeing that it was safe, went back into Deathlark's house. It was slightly trashed, the most harmful damage being the broken door. He went over to the remedies that Deathlark had. With the last of his force, he jumped up.

He scanned the variety of sprays and food that lined the cabinets. He saw one titled "immediate remedy". He grabbed it, and used a method to spray it by using his tail to activate it. It sprayed on his hurt paw, and he felt the initial sting.

But soon, after a matter of seconds, it started to feel far better. The wounds started to close up, and he scanned the massive array of potions. He saw the food options, entitled "revive". He picked it up and scanned the back of it, seeing that eating this would give an extreme burst of energy and overtime healing to pokemon.

He saw "max revive". This gave in an immeasurable burst of energy and strength, not to mention it closed wounds very fast.

He grabbed the crystal in his mouth, and dashed out the door, now rejuvenated.

Luxray was being chased all over the forest, flashlights illuminating his every move. Several shots were being taken, and none were hitting him because of how he immersed himself in the bushes.

Suddenly though, he got to an opening and a lake. He saw the terrain, but no one else did. He formulated an idea.

One shot was aimed right. It hit his back leg, and he had to push through the pain.

A second shot followed. It hit the side of his back, dealing colossal pain.

A third one finished, hitting his front leg. He still pulled through the pain until the timing was right.

He took an abrupt turn in his path, cutting right into the opening. The driver turned right.

The truck veered into the lake, tumbling right down to the bottom. Immediately, Luxray turned around, seeing where to strike. He called down a large shot of lightning, electrocuting the lake with several hundreds of millions of volts of electrical power. All the men in the lake surely died from the incredible amount of energy that ran through every part of their body.

And immediately, Luxray collapsed on the ground in a craze of pain. He keeled over on himself, licking the only wound he could, moaning in pain of the bullet wounds. A bullet was still lodged in his back, killing him faster than he realized. He was bleeding profusely.

Lux ran right over to him, tending to his wounds.

"Lux… he-help me…" Luxray moaned.

"Bullets…" he grimly whispered. He saw that one bullet didn't make it through his body. "Sorry, but I have to do this." He bit off a piece of his flesh so that he could get the bullet out. The Luxray cried in the agony of unbearable pain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Luxray yelled. He did not know how bullets work. Lux rolled him over, and the small piece of metal dislodged itself. It fell on the ground. Lux brought the max revive over to Luxray.

"You have to eat this. Believe me, if you want to live, eat this," Lux told him, dropping the crystal at his mouth. Luxray looked with bloodshot yellow eyes. He understood, and ate the crystal. He quickly jumped on his feet, roaring at the sky. The wounds had already begun to heal, closing up slowly. Luxray breathed a breath of relief from the insane pain he experienced.

"Thank you Lux. I knew I shouldn't have doubted you. But why did you bite off some of my back? It still hurts now…"

"There was a bullet still in you. If I let it in there, you would never be the same. Critically injured."

"Ah… And… what was that?" Lux knew what he was talking about.

"One of Deathlark's max revive items… It heals you very quickly, and gives you a great burst of energy."

"How many does he have?"

"I-I don't know. That was the one I saw, so I just took it."

"I see. Well, thank you. We should head back. I don't know whether Deathlark has been successful on his mission."

"Well, we will see soon enough."

…

Well, this was a bit shorter than normal, but it is for the story's sake.

It may be some time before this updates again considering I don't feel that my mind will be getting stalled any time soon, but you never know.

For now there is nothing, so I would be elated if you left a review, or added this to your favorite/alert list. If you review, I am sure to give you feedback.

Nothing else gents and ladies. Peace out.

~DTH~


	5. Chapter 5, Danger

The Other Realm of Pokémon History, A Pokémon FanFiction. Chapter 5, Danger

Author's Note: I needed to do some reserve story writing, and some stuff happened, and I promised my two friends that I'd have their characters put in here. I'm not the one to do this, and I also asked them in the first place, so don't even think about posting an OC. It will never work, I'll tell you to read the AN, and nothing else. Simple as that.

This chapter is where I put in one of the characters. The next one will do the same, which is why I've gone out of my way to do two chapters in a row of this.

In case you were wondering the people were Derden95 and infinity-PROKNIFER69. Derden gets his spot this chapter, and infinity next chapter. You'll see just how it all works out.

And nothing else. Without further ado, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to pokemon.**

…

It was three minutes before midnight. Valia and I were circling above Treebark now, very aware that two of our friends were in grave danger.

We haven't been found, so there wasn't any issue so far. I was talking with Check over the phone, waiting for our cue to come. I told him to wait until they bring out Skye or Evan. The square where people were gathering was right next to the library, which is where we were going to go to intervene.

"Check, come in Check, do you see anything? Truck, transport, or something else?" I asked.

"Nope. Just a normal midnight. Hardly anyone out. Still just loitering around the library," he answered. I got a bit frustrated.

"Who's there? Men, workers, anything?" I asked. He was a bit silent. "Check?"

"I'm looking around…" He was still a bit quiet. "Well, two guys. They seem like they're not from around here…" More silence. "Oh shit- They're masters." That made me figure something out.

"They have to be the ones that stole Evan and Skye. Don't blow your cover Check. Just watch them. Eavesdrop."

"Understood." He hung up.

"All right Valia, we're going in low. As long as we don't stay too close to the tower, we should be ok." She understood. She seemed a bit nervous. "Nervous?"

"Yeah… I'm worried about Skye." I nodded.

"You two are close. I see that pretty clear."

"We've known each other since I was a Trapinch and she was a Scyther. Our lives were… hard. Both of our parents were slaves to masters, but we escaped. I don't know what happened to them…" I was interrupted by a ringing in my pocket. I whipped out my phone and saw it was Check.

"What is it?"

"A big truck pulled in. I hear many bangs from inside. This has to be a truck for shipping. People are coming out of their houses now… The ceremony is starting." Sweat tricked down my head.

"Alright, you know the drill. Just ring when you know it's right."

"Okay. If we don't make it out alive, I want you to know you're the craziest son of a bitch I've ever met."

"I figured. See you on the other side."

"You too." He hung up.

"What was that?" Valia asked.

"We're going in. You know what to do." She breathed a heavy sigh.

"Alright. For Skye and Evan."

"For freedom," I told her. She flew right into the city now. Alarms went off. I saw the library's clock tower, and focused on it keenly. She kept going in, closer and closer, until I knew it was right.

I let go of her neck, released my legs, and flew off. My momentum kept me going until I slammed onto the clocktower. My face smashed into it, and it already hurt. I slowly skid down it, ready to get the mission started. I gave myself a small rub with a patch. I waited a cold hard long minute while the sirens went off. Spot lights illuminated the sky, looking for Valia. I told her to disappear.

Not after long, the sirens stopped. An eerie silence settled over the city. I knew now that it would start soon enough. I took out my back pack, and quickly got on the black jump suit. I got out the belt, guns, and everything I would need.

I strapped it on, and waited for the buzz.

My phone rumbled, playing the same tune over and over again. Dum-dee-dum, time for a daredevil mission.

I planted the charge on the corner of the library, and ran off. I took out the detonator.

I flipped off the safety and flipped the detonate switch. Immediately, the corner to the library was blown off in a red blaze. I ran over and dropped down into the library.

A spherical black and red hole had replaced the corner of the library. Staff and volunteers were immediately alerted, and me dropping in didn't help. I held out two SMG's, not saying anything. My voice was recognizable. The people cowered in fear, and backed up to the wall.

I looked around to see if everything was safe. No guards were here, so I immediately ran to the stairwell. I heard urgent footsteps running up the stairs. I got behind a bookcase, pointing the gun at anyone who could see me.

The door was kicked open.

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND!" said the cop. I got out my bowie knife and got it prepared. Two more cops followed the man. I readied a smoke grenade in case it would be too much.

They started looking around. The people were terrified. The cops had not found me, so I decided to be sneaky. The door was not closed behind them.

I did a small roll and managed to get in the stairwell undetected. I ran down the stairs, all the way to the ground floor. A man had come up the stairs at one point, and I just had to threaten him calmly so that he wouldn't tell anyone. I didn't mention the cops upstairs looking for me.

Just then, I started to hear more stomps from upstairs… One of those people must have seen me roll out, and told the cops.

I had to rush, so I slid down the rails of the stairs to get a boost. I got to the ground floor, and kicked open the door. Everyone turned towards me, including three more cops. They immediately pointed their guns at me.

I ducked behind a bookcase, and popped a smoke grenade. I tossed it into the room, and smoke was now very heavy everywhere. I held my breath, and charged through the white cloud of fumes to where I saw the exit.

I bashed through a cop on my way, and now I was outside. Not the smoothest exit, but it worked. I saw Check. He definitely saw me, and rushed over to me. I handed him his belt. I grabbed the knife and the pistol immediately. I started to see people run out of the library, coughing from the smoke.

I just realized why his face was more urgent than I have ever seen him. Skye and Evan were in a dangerous spot.

They were pinned up against the wall from attack-binding cuffs. Two men were pointing guns at them, and a man was explaining everything about them. Skye was looking around frantically, hoping something would save them. Check and I were both disguised, and I even sported a mask.

"So as the end of this ceremony, we curse these two rebellious and evil pokemon! Guns! Fire!" I turned immediately, and sprayed off bullets from the SMG at the men. Check was taken off guard, and ducked form the loud noise. I squinted from the light of the flash, and used my other hand to cover an ear. Damn guns are so loud…

The bullets sprayed around, hitting a few in the crowd. The important part was that they both hit the men with guns several times, throwing them back, writhing in pain. Skye and Evan immediately jolted their attention to me. Check nodded, and we ran towards the podium. The city alarms went off, directing all militia to go to the square. Valia would hear these alarms, and fly back in and help aid us in escape.

I ran up and took out a hammer. Skye panicked when she saw me swinging it, still not aware of who I was. I hit the first cuff, smashing it off and freeing an arm. She immediately used her free arm to remove the rest of the cuffs in a flash, and pinned me to the ground like she does so much.

"WHO ARE YOU?" she yelled, taking off the mask. She slipped it off, and saw my face. I yanked the mask back.

"No time to talk. Don't give away who I am. We're getting out of here," I said silently, slipping the mask back on. Check tapped me, pointing me towards a helicopter coming our way. The light scanned the area as Skye finished un-hinging Evan. I grabbed him, and took off running.

We encountered guards and everything. Skye jumped around attacking each one that she found. Check and I seldom used guns, and I made sure Evan was safe.

We kept running through the town, and I realized an issue… I had no clue where we were going!

"Check, do you know where we're going?" I asked.

"Nope! I thought you did!"

"Shit…" I tried to make out landmarks, but we were running through the neighborhoods of Treebark. It was hard to tell the difference apart.

"Wait, do you know what neighborhood this is?" Check asked.

"Uh, I thought I saw like Hanary or something like that…" Something popped in his mind. "This is Canary neighborhood… We're going the wrong way!" I swore loudly.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Skye said something.

"It's no use getting mad. We're just going to have to run back," she tried to convince.

"Yes, but going back means facing the cops! We need to do a circle or fake-out or something…" Check explained.

"That'll have to do! Check, do you know the way back?" I asked. He looked for the main tree, and one other thing.

"Yep! Hang a left next intersection!" We kept running, and turned left.

As soon as we turned, we saw a large group of soldiers lined up, aiming for us. We stalled, paralyzed out of fear. I saw Evan glow.

All of his rings and marks went from yellow to a ghostly purple. Suddenly, all the soldiers were blown back and stalled. We were speechless. I decided to break the silence.

"KEEP RUNNING!" We immediately ran, and I picked up Evan as he seemed a bit tired. "Evan, what did you do?" I asked.

"I… don't know. I just knew we had to go that way, so I did what I could to get them to move… And that happened." I nodded.

"Alright… I'll need to think on this later. Check, now what?" I yelled.

"Keep going this way! We'll have to cross the town, but we can get in my car once we're at my house!" he called back to me. Skye kept running around, neutralizing all the threats that came our way. The copter was still looking about, with the search light scanning the neighborhood. We had to hide using certain things for the sheer fact that there would be problems if the helicopter found us.

We kept trotting along, fearing the helicopter. The resistance had only gotten stronger, and we were almost to the edge of Canary neighborhood, which was where Check lived in the next neighborhood over; Ollie neighborhood.

After a mile of running and hiding, we got into Ollie neighborhood to be greeted by a larger in-flux of soldiers… For some reason, I think they found out that Check was involved with this. Several guards were waiting around Check's house.

As if it were perfectly timed, Valia swooped in and landed on Check's house. No damage was done to it, making Check breathe a sigh of relief. She used dragon breath to scare off all the soldiers. They turned their attention to her, firing off guns and shots all around. She flew up and took evasive action, dodging every shot that came her way.

While they were distracted, the four of us managed to get into Check's cars, where he started it up, and floored it out of the garage.

I could imagine people going nuts and immediately sending enforcements to track us down. However, Check had a fast car, faster than any police car. If he floored it, he would be out of there before you know it.

So naturally, in this situation, he drove out of that street as fast as possible. None of the cops saw it coming, and we were already within a few miles of leaving. Check had taken the role of driver, while Skye and Evan were in the back seat.

"Wait, what now?" I asked.

"We leave our old lives and start a new one," Check answered. I knew that I couldn't leave every single item I had behind, so I would have to take the necessities. I needed to continue on how these remedies can easily heal pokemon but scarcely help humans.

"In that case, we should go to the pacifists… At least then Skye and Evan won't be in that much danger." I knew Skye didn't like the idea.

"No good pacifists… They're just cowards. They'll probably just keep us locked up in a reserve… Are you sure Deathlark? They may not let anyone visit these reserves…" she unsurely theorized.

"I'll find ways if we have to, but the masters are worse than the hunters. That is for sure."

"I never liked the pacifists, but I guess I'll have to get along with them now," Check groaned.

"WOAH-WOAH-WOAH LOOK OUT!" I yelled. Suddenly, Check ran almost right into a spike strip with a police car roadblock. I saw a tank behind them… I didn't know Treebark had this kind of militia…

The trailing unit of cop cars caught up to us, and now we were surrounded. I had no clue where Valia was. We hid by ducking down in the car.

"COME OUT NOW! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!" they yelled. I bit my lip, knowing what the only solution was. I took out the four grenades off my belt.

"Guys, take these, throw it at the cops over there. They'll open fire, so duck down as soon as you toss them," I instructed. Check and Skye took two each. I grabbed Evan, and put him under the seat. "Evan, don't move until I say so." He nodded silently. He closed his red eyes, and ducked far under the seat.

"On my mark…" I started.

"COME OUT NOW OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!" They were ready to throw, but I made sure they didn't. "COME OUT ON THE COUNT OF THREE."

"1…

2…"

"Now." They lobbed the grenades they were clutching. I took out the grenade launcher I had, and fired a round right into the middle of the brigade. A large cloud of smoke covered us, and a large explosion blasted every car in the way. We had a clear path to drive through, so I took over as driver and floored it through. The cops immediately started to take off driving in pursuit of us.

"How close are we to the exit?" I asked, once Check had gotten back to driving. I had told Skye to sit up front so I could monitor the back. Evan was still ducked far under the seat.

"Should be another few blocks at this rate. There's bound to be more up ahead." I watched houses fly by as we were driving at 97 MPH (AGH SORRY METRIC PEOPLE I HOPE YOU CAN UNDERSTAND HOW FAST THEY'RE GOING!).

"We're almost there- WAIT LOOKOUT!" Skye yelled. Suddenly, a car drove right in front of us.

"DUCK!" I yelled. Soon enough, bullets sprayed through the window. "Who are those guys? They're not cops!" Skye peeked over.

"Th-they're the masters that chased Evan here…" she moaned.

"What?" I asked. What masters?

"Nothing, just drive! The cops chasing us are just as worse!" she yelled. Check stomped on the gas, charging through. He ran right through the entrance to Treebark, and went off-road, knowing where I lived. It would be better once we got back.

I heard yelling and shouting from the road. I looked up and saw bright lights flashing again.

"GET DOWN!" I yelled. Skye dropped, and Check ducked, still conscious of where he was driving. I wondered if Valia still knew where we were…

I stood up, taking the SMG, spraying rounds askew to try and shake off the drivers. It did a number on my arms, and my ears felt a bit fuzzy after shooting it off.

I ducked back down immediately.

"HEY! WE KNOW YOU'RE HIDING THAT EEVEE! IT'S OURS, UNDERTSAND?" one of the men yelled.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO TREAT AN EEVEE!" I yelled back, shooting again with a new clip. I started to adjust to the rapid bounce of the gun while firing by putting it under my shoulder. I heard a scream from the car behind us.

"YOU BASTARD!" the other man yelled. I must have hit the other guy.

I ducked down as more gunshots started getting shot out. I suddenly saw Skye open up the door, and fly out.

"SKY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I yelled. What on earth got into her?!

I watched as she jumped onto the truck, and broke the window. I saw her try and punch the man, only to be whacked from the side by a man bleeding out of his stomach. I saw a red spot that was near circular. So he was hit.

She kept fighting, not backing down even after the hard blow.

"What's Skye doing?" Evan asked.

"Nothing Evan. Just stay down." Soon the car behind us spun out of control, swirling around. I knew this was an opportunity. I told Check to stop the car, and I jumped out as quickly as I could. I got out my Bowie knife.

I ran over and saw Skye getting punched over and over again, while bound by ropes. My rage exploded immediately. I charged in, swinging the knife and slashing the first man's back open. He cried out in pain, lurching back to tend to his wound.

I was greeted by the other man punching me in the face. I felt a rush of pain run right to my cheek, and I winced a second. I saw him pull out his own knife. He tried to stab me with it, so I grabbed his arm, and sliced his wrist with my knife. He yelled in pain, and kicked me in the back. The second man had gotten up, and was still tending to the wound I had given him. Check had rushed out of the car immediately to see what was going on.

I was thrown onto the ground, and Skye had unwound herself from her bindings. She went in and attacked the standing man. He suddenly hit her with the butt of a musket, and fired a round, hitting straight into her chest.

Right there it seemed to go slow-motion, with the bullet flying through her chest, and the blood spraying out of her armor.

My panic heightened. I got up immediately, and tossed my knife into his chest.

He fell down in a blaze of agonizing pain. He ripped the knife out of his chest, and put in a new round to his musket. He was hasty in his work. Check immediately grabbed Skye and brought her to the car. She was crying in pain.

The man's aim was jittery, so I did a simple skip to make it impossible for him to hit me. My plan worked, as he shot off a round that went haywire, flying somewhere into the woods.

I went and stepped on him, grabbing Skye's rope and tied it around his neck. I tightened as strong as I could, and I could start to hear him gag. I grunted as I constricted his breathing. After a bit, he stopped breathing. I settled down.

The other man had bled to his death. The wound I had given him was just too deadly. I breathed deeply.

"Deathlark…" Check started.

"DAMN IT SKYE!" I turned, and ran immediately to the truck. I looked around, and saw Skye breathing heavily. I saw tears streaking from her eyes. There was a clean hole in her armor, piercing through her body. The seat was getting stained red from blood. I couldn't breathe for a moment. I felt my stomach boiling with discomfort. I felt ready to throw up.

"Deathlark, we need to go," Check beckoned.

"Yeah… *Choke* Let's go." I felt extremely short of breath.

We got in the car and started to drive off. I heard Evan crying. I was stiff through the drive. I leaned on the window, trying hard not to cry. I couldn't let Skye die… She's been through enough. Valia would be broken. Evan would be sadder than the rest of us. Nothing would be right.

I looked over, and saw her wincing and moaning, dying in the back seat. She was taking deep breaths that seemed painful. I felt sadder each time she moaned.

I hadn't felt this depressed in a long time…

…

I dragged myself along the grass, legs sore from that last encounter. I think I lost those guards, but I was limping from the pain in my other leg… hot damn this hurts. I've been shot a few times before, and in worse places, so I was all accustomed to the pains of bullets. Won't be able to recover for a while.

I got up on one leg, and started hopping around. I didn't know which forest I was in. All I knew was that I had to get away from those cops. I don't know how far I was chased into hunter territory. Miles maybe? More than that? I have no clue.

All I knew was that I was not that deep in hunter territory. I didn't really like hunters, but I guess I'm rogue so I don't have a side.

I brushed off the rest of the scrapes while jumping along, and kept trying to find some symbol of where I was…

After a good thirty minutes of wandering around, it was clear that I had no fucking clue where I was. Just where in the hell am I? I've never had to deal with being lost, or in the woods because the master territory has so many mountains.

This was ominous woodland. I had no clue what to expect here… I kept looking around until I found a lake. I immediately threw my shot leg into the water, letting it soak in and cleanse the wounds. It stung at first, but started to feel more pleasant the longer I left it in.

After a good time, I reeled my leg back on land and hobbled along, making sure not to put too much pressure on it. I tried to look for some sign of direction.

I was interrupted by hearing a loud whooping in the sky. I jolted my head right to see a flying figure running off somewhere… I… didn't know. I decided to just keep going where my instincts led me and not try to investigate some noise in the night and what this flying thing was.

I kept hobbling through bushes and trees until I found an odd sight…

There was a house in this forest! Just a house in the middle of fuck nowhere! Who on earth would settle here?

I limped over and saw that the door was gone… Completely removed. I wasn't sure why, but I slowly crept inside.

This was a nice furnished house actually. Couches, chairs, TV, kitchen, and other luxuries. I immediately went over and laid on the couch. I sprawled out and let my leg hang lifelessly at my side. I dozed off for a bit, unaware of what was going on.

When I woke up, I decided to look around… There was a light switch, but I didn't bother. I preferred the night right now.

I continued to observe the house, poking up my head. I just realized that the kitchen had a lot of bottles on the counters… as in they were full of them. Was this guy a drug dealer or something? Who in the right mind keeps all these bottles here?

I slowly got up, and made my way to the counters. I looked at all these bottles… Some were bottles but others were spray bottles using window cleaner spray bottles. There were some crystals too in a diamond shape. I wonder just what the purpose of these are…

I looked at the cabinets. They were labeled… From left to right, Potion, Super Potion, Hyper Potion, Max Potion, Full Restore, Revive, Max Revive… There were more too. Burn Heal, Parylz Heal, Freeze Heal, Antidote, and Full Heal. All the Max Revive jars were empty.

I am so fucking confused right now. What in the hell are all of these for? It doesn't make sense, any of it. I kept looking around to see other items, but I couldn't really find anything.

A chill went down my spine. I heard a motor coming.

I scrambled for a hiding spot, not seeing anywhere that convenient.

I forced myself to squirm into an empty cabinet under the sink. It was way too tight for someone my size, but it would have to work. There was unusual vacancy here though… Eh, I don't know how this guy organizes his stuff.

I heard some frantic hustling and panting, and someone moaning… I wasn't sure who they were, but the moaning sounded somewhat feminine. The voice was a bit higher pitched, but something just sounded a bit masculine to it.

"Check, you make sure Skye is ok. I'm getting some meds," one man said. I heard some loud whoosh from outside.

"What happened?" another female voice asked, very loud.

"Skye got shot. In the chest," a man said. I heard a gasp. I even heard a slight gag. "Are you okay?"

"Y-y *Choke* Yeah…" The voice started to breathe heavily… "W-when?"

"During our escape, she got shot in the chest. We had to carry her here," the same man said. I heard footsteps come closer to me, so I held my breath. I heard noises and rustling from the upper cabinets. I heard the man say something to himself…

"Where is it… max revive, max revive, max revive… ugh, where the hell is the max revive?" he asked, a bit irritated. I heard some tromping, coming from the bedrooms of the house.

"Deathlark! What happened? We were atta-" a young voice said.

"WHAT!?" the man right by me shouted.

"Hunters came and went through the house! They attacked alpha and I, and alpha got shot a whole lot… I found this max revive crystal thing, and it saved his life… S-so, what happened to you?" This man, Deathlark, seemed a bit grim.

"Damn it…" I felt a punch, and it opened up the cabinet door I was hiding in. He saw my feet poke out. "What the hell!?"

I held out my hands in sorrow, and slowly got out of the cabinet.

"I am not here… to hurt you…" I said. The man looked at me.

He wasn't that old… around 20 or somewhere, but still very mature, with knowledge present in his face. His eyes had bags, and he seemed very distressed. He was wearing a full black jump suit.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Just call me Derden… My past isn't important… I didn't mean to come here, you se-"

"Later… What do you have in your pocket there?" he asked. I looked at my pocket. There was an all-purpose medical kit I had… I was planning to use it on my broken leg.

"It's a med kit. I need it for my leg… it's fucked up badly." He saw the blood staining my jeans.

"Hmm… Our friend is in grave danger… do you suppose we could use it?" I firmly nodded no.

"She's some damn pokemon isn't she. What makes her more important than me?" This guy thought saving some freaking pokemon was more important than my broken leg. Pfft, what an idiot.

"The fact that a life is on the line is more important. I'll split the medical supplies if it's ok… Just some of the pads and disinfectants will do. You can have the pain killers and what not…" I bit my lip. I guess it was a fair bargain… I didn't really need those pads.

"Ok… fine." I said it a bit reluctantly. I took out the kit and gave it to him. He opened it up and smiled. He took out a medical patch and compressor, as well as disinfecting spray. He gave the rest to me. "That's it?"

"Yes. I have other items that are of use." He went over to the cabinet, and grabbed one of those revive crystals. All the max revives jars were empty. He went over to the couch. I got out and sat at a kitchen chair.

There was a Luxio, Luxray, Umbreon, Flygon, and blue Scizor here. The blue Scizor was bleeding very badly from a wound in its chest… I knew this was hunter territory. It was a bullet wound, a very bad looking one. I didn't know shit about pokemon. Even though I was a master, I was never really that intent on becoming a slave owner.

But what the hell is this guy doing spending all this time hanging around pokemon? There was only one other human here, this guy Check. He was a bit older than him, with a shaved beard and cut hair. He was in a casual hoodie and sweat pants. He looked very smart though for some reason…

I saw the man Deathlark rush over to the Scizor. He used the spray and sprayed it into the bullet wound of the Scizor. She moaned in pain a bit stronger from this, but didn't react. The Flygon was intently watching, very unnerved. The Umbreon was right by Deathlark's side, and the others were watching closely.

He placed the patch on her wound, and pushed it down with the compressor. She grunted in pain, but kept her thoughts.

And for some reason, I found myself hoping that she would make it through. I'm not sure what spurred this hope and sudden pathos for the Scizor, knowing that I was raised to dislike these pokemon…

But for some reason I really found myself changing. The fact that he would go out of his way to save this pokemon showed some serious. And she seemed in so much pain and horrible torment… we never shoot pokemon in master territory. Suddenly I realized just what they all go through.

All these other pokemon cared so much about her too. They watched with suspense as this man did his best to save a life. This Flygon seemed to be at tears. The Umbreon was clutching to the side of Deathlark. They were all extremely nervous.

And then it struck me-

They're like us! They have human thoughts and everything! They've never been primal and crazy beasts. It's just what they want us to believe. These pokemon have gone through so much…

I no longer believe in the master ways. I'll be a friend to pokemon now. I'll make sure I can do what I do.

I took the medical kit, and threw it to Deathlark's feet. He didn't have time, but I think he saw and knew what it meant. Those words he said too…

"The fact that a life is on the line is more important. I'll split the medical supplies if it's ok… Just some of the pads and disinfectants will do. You can have the pain killers and what not…" That meant that he needed only what was needed to save the life of someone he cares for… and if it's a pokemon…

All these thoughts were rushing through my head. My good intentions started to shine… I started to worry if she would live.

He took out the crystal and put right in front of her face.

"Look here Skye. If you want to live, you must, eat, this, crystal. Just do it," Deathlark said with a very commanding tone. She looked very deep into his eyes. She understood that this would save his life…

She ate the crystal and lay back down on the couch. Deathlark backed up, and told everyone else to move back a bit. Her moaning started to slow down and eventually stop. She started to breathe slowly. A large wave of relief went across the room.

I was amazed with what had just happened. I was stunned. This change inside of me left me speechless, and what had happened was leaving me breathless.

I limped back over to the table while everything started to slow down… I threw my leg up on the chair across from me, letting it soak up all the calm it could get.

I saw Deathlark come over, and grab a wrap roll and a cast. Uh… Just why did he have a cast lying around?

"Hello, Mr. Derden. Should I call you that, or is there another name you prefer?" he asked.

"Just Derden. Nothing else," I said silently. A lot was going through my mind… It was a bit hard to talk.

"Look. I'm a doctor. I've had physical and expertise doctor experience. A cast on that leg of yours will help it a lot." I looked at him.

"Uh, sure, go ahead I guess." He nodded, and then intricately lifted my leg.

"Tell me if it hurts." He was handling it carefully, when he lifted the shot part a bit. It hurt badly.

"OW! Ow… ow…" He slowly moved it, and then placed it into the cast. He enclosed the cast, and then wrapped it around. It was on my thigh, as that was where it was all hurt. I would stiffly walk around, but I would still manage to get around. "So, uh, how long should I keep this on?"

"Judging by how it looked, and I don't have an x-ray machine, I'd say give it 3 and a half months. I used a small cast so it wouldn't hinder your movement that much." I nodded.

"Well… thanks… I should get going."

"In that condition? Don't try too hard. Just stay here for a bit. I'd like to know more about you." His warm and friendly attitude was odd… Even when I was sour to him earlier.

"There's not too much to know about me. I was just in a bad position so I had to run here."

"Run? Where are you from?"

"Lindia." He was surprised.

"All the way from Lindia? What happened that got you chased from there to here?"

"Just got in the trouble a bit much. What a thief gets I guess…"

"You're a thief, huh? Well, you won't be able to do much thieving with that leg of yours." He had a small chuckle, and went to get a cup of water.

"It's nothing much… Who… are all these people?"

"Heh, coming from a master from his home city must feel odd with all these pokemon so free and jolly." I shrugged.

"I don't know, I've started to get a friendlier look towards pokemon…" He stopped filling his cup, and placed it on the counter.

"You're… hm…" I tilted my head.

"Well, I'll answer your question first. I am Deathlark. I don't really have a name, so I use that instead. The other man is Check. He has his name, but no one ever calls him that name. The blue Scizor is Skye… She was the one we were so worried about." He took a gulp of water. His face was a bit sweaty. "The Flygon, Valia, is her best friend. They've known each other since children. The Umbreon is Evan. The Luxio is Lux, and the Luxray doesn't have a name, but we call him alpha." I nodded.

"Well… Since that display, I've had some different feelings towards pokemon."

"I see… Well, tell me, what do you plan to do?" I shrugged.

"I've lost my life really… I'm just a wanderer now. I might as well come with you on whatever you're doing."

"Well, you've picked a bad time to come."

"Huh?"

"We're no longer welcome here. By dawn, this place is going to be surrounded by hunters from Treebark." Treebark, that's where I was… roughly. "We've gotten ourselves into more trouble than we'd like, so we're going to go and start a new life in the pacifist region." I used to consider pacifists babies, but I honestly am neutral to them. With my new opinions, I honestly didn't mind.

"Yes… I think I'll tag along, if you don't mind."

"Really now? Even with what you just got out of?"

"Yep. I've got nowhere else to go, and I'll probably wind up dead the other way, so I think I'll come along with you. I hope that isn't too big of a problem." He looked a bit happy for once.

"Well, good to meet you Derden. I hope we get to know each other on a better scale." He put out his hand. I shook it firmly, getting welcomed for once… This was a new experience for me. "I'll be up all night, probably tending to Skye and getting packed. We're leaving at 4:30 A.M., so get ready." I nodded.

I slowly hobbled off, getting used to the femur cast. I decided to try and look around for things.

I went into the main bedroom, which I assumed to be Deathlark's room. I didn't mind snooping around. I've done it many times before.

I looked around the counters, and they were lined with several books. Many were written by himself…

"Pokemon Anatomies." "Pokemon Remedies." "General Health." "Medicinal Health." There were several medical books… This guy isn't kidding when he says he's a professional doctor.

I looked around, looking for pictures or other things. This guy didn't have much though… I even looked through his bed at one point. The only interesting thing I found was a journal. It recorded some of his findings, such as when his endeavors started when first meeting Skye and everything else. He seems pretty serious about all this… And pretty messed up. Some of his remarks made me wonder if he had some sanity issues at times… This guy seems to make pokemon his profession.

I kept looking through for more valuables, and I eventually checked his drawers.

I went sifting through the piles of clothing. He had a lot of different shirts; dress shirts, polo shirts, normal ones, t-shirts, sleeveless, and a lot else. I check other ones and found the same assortment for pants and shorts. It was a lot of clothing… something tells me he likes to conserve.

I found it odd though that he has more underwear than boxers… huh. Just a bit odd. Not sure why, but he does what he wants to. I also realized that these were kind of large pairs of underwear. Once again, unsure just why, but I assume he has his reasons. The pairs were almost the same size of the shorts he wears.

I couldn't find anything though… and damn, I was tired. I needed some rest, so I slowly made my way to where I was supposed to sleep. It was an air bed in the basement that the Luxray agreed to give up. He was going to sleep under Deathlark's bed apparently.

I just slowly went there and saw the Luxio, Lux, soundly asleep. How peaceful… I used to think pokemon were monstrous… but now… they seem more elegant than monstrous.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep. Even if I wouldn't get that much sleep, I knew that Deathlark was working as hard as he could to make sure everything would work out. He seems really determined… I just wonder if he's ready for the real world. I've had too much of a taste of it.

…

Alright, so this is done, and now you have my first character representing a friend: Derden!

As said earlier, I am only doing this for my good friends, and they are currently Derden95 and infinity-PROKNIFER69, who will promptly be getting his character next chapter. I am not doing any other characters for other people, and never will be unless I am good friends with them.

And if you didn't notice, the chapter got a super beefing. The total is over 6800 words, which is more than what I do for other stories. I guess this wasn't reserve writing though, and I had a lot to cover this chapter. I am doing chapter 6 immediately after this. So +1 to all the readers.

Nothing else, so please leave a review /etc. if you can, and thank you for reading.

Have a good day!

~DTH~


	6. Chapter 6, New Lands

The Other Realm of Pokémon History, A Pokémon FanFiction. Chapter 6, New Lands

Author's Neauxt: Hey. This is a long chapter. That is all.

**Disclaimer: The rights to pokemon belong to Satoru Iwata (The executive of Nintendo).**

…

My chest burned with mighty pain. Deathlark didn't care that the couch soaked up the blood. We were leaving anyhow.

I had my hand over my bullet wound. I already felt my armor mold back together, but now the pain burned inside. The revive crystal he used was really helpful…

I'm starting to trust him a bit more. I usually never trust anyone, but I'm starting to realize that he's only helping me. After what he did… it's pretty hard to not take his word for it.

He even saved my life now… I feel like a jerk before… He really does care. He truly understands just what we've all been through.

If I trust him then, then I guess I have to trust what he trusts. Check has known him for longer than anyone else here… so obviously I can trust him. That man Derden seems like he trusts Deathlark, so I'll be fine with him. He seems to understand too.

I do have a guilty conscience from everything in the past though. Just the trouble I've caused. I should have seen that ambush coming… I made him go through all that. And it ended up with me getting shot, and that caused even more problems.

The pain throbbed. I groaned a bit, and put my claw on my chest. I sighed.

"Something the matter?" Deathlark asked.

"No, just pain…" I answered. I heard him moving stuff around. He sighed.

"I need a goddamn break…" He paused a second to see the time. It was 1:20. "I've got enough time." I heard him filling a mug. He filled a second one. I saw him walk over to the couch next to me, and place both mugs on the table. I saw that they were both filled with icy cold water. "Need any water?"

"Yes…" I slowly put myself upright. I could barely slip my claws through the handle… It was a tight fit, but it would work. He took out a rock and a knife… He started to scrape away at the rock. "What are you doing?"

"Stress rock. Like stress balls, I destroy this thing to relieve stress. I've found that stress balls don't work well enough, so I just use a knife and a rock. I chip away at it, and it helps whenever I'm really stressed. The little chips falling off help me calm down." He placed the rock and knife on the table, and sipped the water. "I have so much crap in my life that it just boils up a lot. Cold water helps me." I tried to drink from the mug, but I found myself spilling a bit of water on myself. It was cold sure enough.

"Yeah, that doesn't seem easy. Should I get you a new cup?" he asked. I nodded. He took the mug, and chugged every last drop of it down. He got a cup that seemed to have a little divot to help grip. This would actually work well.

He filled it up with ice and water, and came back over. He held it out to me. I took it, and zealously slurped down the water. It was nice and refreshing. I put it on the table, and bent over. The pain had started to calm down a bit more. I sighed.

"Look, Deathlark. I have to say something," I told him.

"Eh? What is it?" he asked.

"I've always been beating you up so much. I don't know how many times I've either punched you or pinned you to the ground." He chuckled.

"It's not that bad. It's never left any lasting mark, so there's not too much of an issue with that." Well, that was awfully forgiving…

"Erm, well, I mean I'm apologizing. I couldn't really get to trust you. In this world, it's just so dangerous. I've found it hard to trust anyone, let alone a human." I took a gulp of the water. "But, after saving Evan and I, I feel like I can trust you more." He took another drink of his water.

"Well, I'll tell you a few things. One, you've got good reason to be paranoid. Like you said, this world isn't the friendliest. As for that rambunctious act, you can hate me for doing that since the chain reaction its set off. But in the end, it feels good that you can trust me. That sounds odd, especially coming from a human." I nodded. I laid back on the couch, rather exhausted.

"Thank you… I need some relief right now." I rolled over on my side.

"Need a blanket?" I was feeling a bit chilly and stressed. I nodded.

He got up and went to the closet.

"Do you want a sheet or a thicker blanket?" he asked. I paused a second.

"I'll have a thicker blanket. Would a pillow work too?" I asked. I knew that he had only so many pillows, considering Evan, Lux, and Alpha were all using some as bedding.

"Yeah. Just hold on." I was patient. He left and went into his room, probably taking one of his own pillows and bringing it to me. I guess he didn't need it.

He came back, blanket and pillow in hand. I raised my head for a second, and he placed the pillow under me. I laid back quickly, and he tossed the blanket and let it slowly settle over me. I smiled.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"Anytime." He walked off back to the kitchen, back to organize more. I slowly fell asleep to the monotonous clacking of different items getting shoved into bags, or some notes being written on books.

He definitely is not like the other humans in this world.

…

POV Switch to Check

…

My phone started to buzz with its alarm. 4:00

I was used to waking up this early, but now stress had accumulated overnight. I was leaving my life behind to go with a friend. My friends, my career… all I had was the money now. It was stuffed into a single wallet and a series of checks.

I didn't even say goodbye to my friends. I had no chance to. Everyone I had come to know will suddenly just be gone from my life. It was going to hurt more than I realized.

I still wasn't completely acquainted to everyone yet, but Valia seemed friendly enough. I actually talked with her by going out the backdoor.

You could easily say we're friends. I can't remember how long we were talking. I could find her easy to relate to at times. She's worked hard all her life, and she's lost several friends along the way, last one being Skye. Now she has to go all the way somewhere else, just like me. It was ironic really.

The coolest part about last night though was definitely flying around on Valia. I could easily get the hang of it, and it was awesome to just fly all over the sky without a care in the world. That night was really fun, and probably one of the best I've ever had. It's funny because of the situation I'm in is making me pretty damn grumpy.

I've also loved flying things, and even considered becoming an aeronautics engineer. And to be so high without a restraint, it was an amazing experience. It was truly one of the best times of my life, and I hope to do it again.

So I suggested to Deathlark that Valia and I travel by air, and I can relay whatever I see, or Valia for that matter. I think it's a good idea, but I have to of course make sure it's alright with Deathlark. Valia and I already agreed to try and get it done.

I got on a t-shirt, which was something I didn't often wear, but I was wearing it now. Some pale Khakis and moccasins made up everything else I was wearing, as well as some sunglasses.

I came to the Kitchen and living room, seeing no one except Alpha sprawled across the living room rug.

"Hey Alpha, where's Deathlark and Skye?" I asked.

"They're outside getting ready. Evan is with them, and Lux is still sleeping," he answered.

"Okay, make sure to wake him up soon," I replied.

"Will do." I walked outside and saw Deathlark and Skye lifting items into the trunk while Evan sat on top of Deathlark's head, clearly tired. There was still a good amount of darkness in the sky, but it's clear that a sun will soon peek over the clouds.

"Hey Deathlark!" I shouted, while waving. He saw me, and waved back. I ran over, and saw the large assembly of items on the truck. Much of it was his research, but there were also books that I were using, clothes, food, and a lot of other good stuff. I was pretty happy with how he managed it all.

"Hey Check. Glad to see you're up. We're going to take off in a bit. Man, it's hard to say bye to the place after all this time," Deathlark said.

"Yeah, but it'll be better than saying bye to your life when hunters come storming in. And Skye, you seemed to be doing better," I noted. She smiled.

"Thanks. Deathlark gave me another one of those revive things, and it seems to have done the trick. It's starting to go away now," Skye replied.

"Yeah, I think its miraculous how we can just regenerate so quickly compared to humans," Evan noted.

"True. I wish there were only these kinds of items that worked the same for humans. Instead, a max revive just heals a scab," Deathlark noted. I heard some flapping high in the sky, so I turned and saw Valia coming down.

She quickly landed not far from the truck. "Hi everyone! How are you all doing?" she asked. She had landed a bit close to me, to the point where it almost scared me.

"We're good, and almost ready to go. We're waiting on Derden, Lux, and Alpha," Deathlark answered.

"Alpha said he'll wake up Lux, as for Derden, where did the dude go?" I asked. I was a bit confused.

"Right here," a voice called from on top of a tree, not far from the truck. We were impressed in how he had reached the top of the tree, considering he had a broken leg.

"How'd you get up there so easily?" Evan curiously asked. He slid down the trunk with a slightly rough landing, but he still walked over here.

"I've gotten used to the cast. I can't easily use my legs, but I can walk and run still. It's just a bit awkward is all," he responded. I remembered our idea.

"Yes, and Deathlark, I have a question for you. That Truck doesn't seem accommodated for 3 people and 5 pokemon. I know Valia is going to be flying, but truth be told, I'd think it would be good if I would fly on Valia," I proposed. Valia nodded at the idea, and everyone was interested by my remark.

"Have you flown on Valia?" Deathlark asked.

"Yep! Last night we went around for a long while. Probably an hour or two," I said. He was impressed.

"Sure, just make sure to keep in contact. You should be able to see us and where we go," Deathlark replied. Alpha walked out of the door with a drowsy Lux at his side.

"We are ready to go," Alpha stated. Deathlark nodded.

"The plan here is that I have enough gas to get to the border of the Pacifists. We will have to walk to the nearest city or something once we want to get settled there," he explained. "I'm sure we'll find some people willing to help… I'll have to pass you off as herd though." Everyone understood. Evan was a bit upset on how he would have to be put in a reservation.

"We understand. Will you visit our reservation though?" Skye asked.

"Yes. But I think time is of the essence. We need to get going," Derden warned. Deathlark checked his watch.

"Yep, it's time. Check, have fun on Valia. We're going to organize everything," Deathlark said.

"Lux and I can go in the back. I'm not sure what the rest of you will do," Alpha said.

"I'll sit in the back. I don't mind," Derden continued.

"Uh, what about you Evan?" Deathlark asked.

"Can I just sit on your lap? It seems pretty easy," Evan said.

"I guess I'll sit in the co-driver seat," Skye said. It was all settled.

"All right, guys, I'm heading off once you get going Deathlark," I said. He nodded.

"All right everyone. Let's get this journey started," Deathlark announced. Everyone piled into the car, getting set up and ready. Skye had a blanket covering her, and Derden was going to use a pillow.

Valia and I took off to the sky as soon as the car had started off. I let out a long sigh.

"Somethin' the matter Check?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm leaving so much behind all of a sudden. Friends and my job…" I answered.

"Ah, cheer up. I'm sure there's more to find in the pacifist lands, and more people to meet," she optimized. I still groaned.

"It won't be like my old job. It was good and rewarding… Even though I have about 750k dollars on me in certain things, it still doesn't cover up some stuff I have. You can't buy friends." Valia pondered for a second.

"Yeah, I see your point… It's not so hard for me to leave here on the other hand, so I guess it is pretty hard for you. Sorry Check," she sympathized. I nodded.

"It's alright. So long as I still have some friends and an adequate job, I'll be able to stay positive," I noted.

"It's good to see you in a happy mood. Radiates to those around you," she said. I took in the view. A few mountains popped up; the Helen mountains. Weren't very large, but they were still the only mountains we had near us.

It was cool to see them suddenly rise out of the forest land. I told Valia to take in the scenery.

"I've been around here before. I once went to visit my homeland and passed along these mountains. I got lost actually," she explained.

"Well, follow Deathlark's car and you should be fine," I reassured her. She looked down and saw the truck merrily running along through the trees.

"Hm… I think Skye has gotten over her bitterness," Valia said.

"Eh? Why do you say that?" I asked. Skye was usually a bit stubborn or edgy from what I've heard. I can trust Deathlark on his word, so I assumed that she was a bit aggravating from time to time.

"She seemed to be a bit more perky and friendly ever since Deathlark saved her. I should really ask her on how she's doing."

"Well, I saw Deathlark and Skye acting very friendly, as well as hearing some nice dialect between the two last night," I mentioned.

"What did they say?" she eagerly asked. It was clear that she wanted to know what they were saying. Uh… Kind of scary actually.

"They talked about apologizing. I think Skye wanted to apologize for how she's been in the past. Couldn't hear much of anything else."

"Ah, I see. Okay." She smiled oddly, but I wasn't so sure what the source of it was. I just decided to let it go.

I squinted due to the sunlight, and thought about something. I was having trouble remembering what it was…

"I remember something now," I mentioned.

"Eh?" she asked.

"Pacifists are very solitary. They don't like to really communicate. They built a large wall around their border, with some gates for entrance. It's guarded by a border patrol. They probably won't let us in come to think of it…"

"Oh… Uh… do they have air patrol?"

"Most likely, or some aerial watch. We can't just fly in. It won't work that easily."

"Well, there shouldn't be too much of an issue… right?" I raised my shoulders. I wasn't sure what could happen. My phone started ringing, so I immediately picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked. No answer, but I heard conversation taking place. I could understand despite the muffling noises.

"So what ever happened to you?" I heard a high pitched female voice ask. It was recognizable as Skye.

"Well, I moved out here. Built that house all on my own and got a job in Treebark. It's how I met Check. He helped me got on my feet and helped furnish the house. I learned some tricks from him, but I'm more interested in herbs and medicine now," Deathlark answered to Skye.

"I see. Well, a deal is a deal. I guess I'll tell you my history. How long do you need it to go back?" Skye asked.

"As far back as necessary," he answered. I realized what they were doing.

"Deathlark just told his past to Skye, so Skye is going to tell him her past," I told Valia. She nodded.

"Can I hear?" Valia asked. I nodded, so I climbed up her neck and held out the phone at max volume. We could clearly hear what was going on.

"From when I was a little Scyther, I was born normal. Green shell, razor blades, wings, and everything. I was destined to be the matriarch of my group once I would grow old, so my mother taught me many techniques and everything.

It's a shame they were all killed by a caravan of hunters. I managed to flee and meet Valia in a den. Her mother was also harboring another child, but she didn't mind taking in a third. We lived a good amount of time until Valia evolved into a Vibrava, and that was when they left their mother's nest.

I still traveled with Valia all across where we went. We became very skilled at what we did, and I started to pick some abnormal things for a scythe… 1, I could fly. 2, I could use which moves I wanted at any instant. 3, my shell wouldn't re-grow or molt for that matter. It was all very odd, and I'm not sure what caused me to have this sort of capability.

We eventually wandered into an industrial zone of the hunter territory. A city known as Hawk Law," Skye explained. I knew what Hawk Law was; the mecha of all things machinery and innovative.

"Yes, Hawk Law is a city devoted to machines and inventions. It is creating many new things for hunters every day, and it makes it harder for you to live," Deathlark replied.

"Yes. We were desperately hungry and thirsty, so we went through a sewer system and lapped up water and scraps we found. Human food didn't really taste that good, but it had to do. It was clear though that the food was not enough.

We explored the sewer systems until we came across a storage container. We zealously broke it open to find nothing but a hunk of blue metal in a box. It reminded me of a metal coat that Scythers use to evolve into Scizors, so I decided to pick it up.

We were eventually chased out by exterminators, and I decided to visit a shrine that we use to evolve. It was a long trip across the plains region, but it was worth it to go into the mountains and evolve. What was interesting was that my theory was correct; it was an altered metal coat.

My armor is stronger than other armors, and more resistant to being dented. It's also blue, so I have a feeling that this metal may have been alloyed or modified some way. It's done me good, but I feel so different with it on.

Soon enough, Valia evolved into a flygon. We lived alongside each other acted like sisters. After years, we had to flee our homes in the plains and came to the Treebark area. We lived in peace for a good time, but then that incident brought me to your house, and the rest is self-explanatory." It made for a good story, and now I know Skye's background, and pretty much Valia's too. I wonder if Skye has ever had a mate, as Valia hasn't.

"Well that was entertaining. We've got about an hour left on gas which isn't going to be enough to get close to the border… But we're going to have to walk about 6 miles," Deathlark theorized. I heard a groan from someone in the backseat of the car. "Ah don't be such a downer Lux. We'll be out of harm's way before you know it." I then decided to hang up the phone, ending this little eavesdropping session.

"Hehe, how interesting!" Valia remarked. I laughed.

"Ah yeah. Who needs gas when you have wings?" I questioned. She giggled.

"You lucky rider. You don't have to walk with them because of _me_."

"Oh what a lucky rider I am. Ah, it feels so nice to just have the wind blow by my face and through my eyes and hair. Woohoo!" I shouted while throwing my hands up. Valia laughed.

"When they run out of gas we should probably go talk to see what we're going to do of course," she noted.

"Of course. I'm not going to leave my friends behind. That's just wrong."

"Yeah. For now, let's enjoy this nice rising sun and welcome a new day." I looked at the reddish horizon becoming more yellow as a little omelet shaped sun peeked above the ground. The colorful sunrise made me feel energized and ready to go. I felt more optimistic than normal. Valia's good vibes sure do rub off.

"Alright. Let's have some fun shall we?" I smirked. Valia knew what I meant.

"Hold on then!" We started to twist all through the sky, doing loop-de-loops and barrel rolls. This is what it's like to ride a stunt plane without any seatbelts or loud engine! This is so much fun! Aha!

What was I missing all these years?

…

POV Switch to New Kahrakturr

…

"Hey Knifer! Anything on those sky reports?" Gibbs asked. I kept slowly walking through the forest, snapping twigs and branches as I went through. I held up my radio comm., only to hear nothing.

"Nope! We know something's out here, so we just gotta look around ourselves. Captain's orders," I replied.

"Shit. I hate treading through these fucking thorn infested brambles and bushes. It's stupid," Derek ranted. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you heard some of that noise. Whooping and all that. We're just going to find it and make sure no one is killin' any pokemon, ya got that?" I commanded.

"Yes Knifer. Let's go!" Harry called out.

Another day on border patrol, another weird occurrence. At least today was our last day on it. Finally a chance to go back to Concordia and receive some merit. Border patrol had been getting boring from the last month, aside from all these weird happenings. Ominous wind carrying howls rolling in from the northeast, shouts and cries from somewhere out in the jungle or the forest ahead, random corpses falling from the sky, and much else.

It started to unnerve me, but Gibbs couldn't care less, which made me forget about it often. He did a good job at keeping us all entertained, he's awesome for that.

"FUCKIN' THORNS!" Derek screamed.

"Sheesh Derek. Do you want people to know how much of a prick you are when you're mad?" Harry snickered.

"Ah fuck you Harry. I'd like you to beat me in an ass kicking contest, as I'll beat your ass all the way to Concordia," Derek countered.

"How about a shutting-the-fuck-up contest?" Gibbs optimized. Ah Gibbs, always funny as usual.

"Eh piss off Gibbs. We don't need yo fancy shmancy argument settling. We'll take our contests in the jungle," Derek responded, added with an accent.

"How about a please-shut-the-fuck-up-contest-with-a-little-cherry-on-top?" Gibbs added with a snobby accent to be more funny. I was laughing, even though no one could see me. Harry started laughing.

"Ahah! Gibbs! What the fuck man!" Harry laughed.

"He's gibbing your sides right now," I added. "I'll knife 'em if you want the pain to stop." I said it with my devilish and snickering accent to be scary. I always had my way of making people were squirm, as if my appearance wasn't enough.

"Nah Knifer. I like having my stomach intact," Harry said, turning down my offer.

"Ok… Still up there if anyone wants the remedy," I hinted. Derek shivered.

"Agh, I still remember that one time when I got slashed in my hips. Couldn't work for a week," Derek moaned.

"Yeah I remember that. Bloody masters," I ranted.

"Bloody everything mate! Bloody thorns, fuckin' shrubs n' stuff. It's never like this Yalesdale," Derek ranted with me.

"You guys are fucking lucky, I have to put with _HEARING _you guys yell at each oth-" Harry was about to say, when suddenly we heard a large crash in the distance. We were about 3 miles from the border now, so it was odd to hear something so sudden just now. It was a loud screeching noise too, not something that a pokemon or creature would make. We immediately readied our guns, ready for what would happen.

After a short silence, we did our usual split. I relayed a message back to the post and continued forward, watching everything that happened. I spun around to keep a constant watch on everything.

"What do you suppose that was?" Gibbs whispered to me.

"No clue. We're gonna find out. With all this weird stuff happenin' lately, ya can't be sure what can come out of anything…" I whispered back. I saw a few Zigzagoon scurrying off when we came by. The leaves rustled as they ran away from where we were moving.

After a good 10 minutes of sneaking around, we hadn't found anything, and at this point the sun was rising from the horizon. I would like to know what happened before noon came.

Another few minutes passed, and I saw Harry give a motion. He was the farthest up of all of us with him taking point, and he must have seen something. He motioned us to lie low, so I dropped on the ground. I was hoping that Derek wouldn't complain about the thorns again, and to my luck, he didn't. I started to hear faint noises in the distant.

"Holy shit- get down, there's a Flygon coming our way," Harry commanded. We immediately dropped down, and I stayed up to see what was going on.

"Knifer, get down damn it!" Gibbs whined behind me.

"No, I'm seeing what this is," I told him. I saw the Flygon doing freeform circles and many tricks; and something on her back.

I tried to vaguely make out what was on her, and when I did, I was astonished.

There was a man riding a Flygon.

Just- JUST WHAT!?

"'The hell is a man doing on that Flygon?" I questioned.

"…what?" Gibbs asked. I kept looking up and saw the Flygon fly back a bit up the road. There were still faint noises too, and they slowly started to crescendo in volume. I started to distinguish the noises while the Flygon kept occasionally popping into view. It was making whooping noises and cheers, so I wasn't sure what was going on.

As a few minutes went by, the stepping became louder and closer. Not after long, I saw a large group of people walking, carrying many items a piece. Two men, a blue Scizor, a Luxray, A Luxio, and an Umbreon. That blue Scizor was hauling a shitload, and it's odd how there's a blue Scizor in the first place.

We kept low to the ground. One man had a jacket with a brand name that resembled a master company. The other was wearing shorts that were clearly hunter shorts; deep brown and baggy. I readied my gun. We all did.

"On my command," I said. I raised the gun and took aim while they walked through. They had no idea that we were here…

I started to feel like I was doing something wrong. "Lower your weapons." They were confused, but they did as I told them. I kept keen watch as they walked by.

The hunter man was young and slender. He was fairly tall, and seemed to be very urgent in his movements. He was wearing a short-sleeved blue t-shirt and brown baggy shorts. His legs were pretty hairy as well as his arms. He was very skinny, and muscular on his arms. His eyes were blue and he looked somewhat degraded. I honestly thought he looked pretty awesome, even though his face was clearly troubled. His eyes had shadows on them, and they looked more natural than fake. His hair was a brown and long mess. It would look neat otherwise, but he must have had some reason for letting it loose. It naturally ran down to the back of his head. He had a faint amount of hair above his lip but no beard.

The master man was a bit more heavy and taller, but with less hair and more muscle. He wore a full black jacket that was leather and fur, and had a Dixari label (Dixari is a popular master clothier). He actually looked a bit thug-like and had shades on. He was wearing full pants; in an area like this, it clearly would have been a bad idea. I assumed it was the only clothes he had, so he just had to use master-climate gear. He had brown eyes and a bruised face. He had a cast on his femur, and seemed to have a jolt in his step.

The master was walking silently, eyes focused ahead. The hunter was talking with the Scizor, having a friendly conversation on some medical things. Interesting… perhaps he's one of the taming hunters, but what on earth is he doing here with a master? This group was weird.

"Knifer?" Gibbs asked. I was a bit shocked.

"Huh!?" I said frantically, turning around and making noise. It was enough noise to be heard somehow, even though they were a good bit away from us. I heard a noise.

"Someone's here," said a very young voice. How did he find us?

"Alright, well, no use hiding. Who's there?" a man called out. He had a low voice, but very soothing one at that. I decided there was no use hiding it.

"Men, come out and show ourselves," I directed. Everyone nodded, and we stepped out of the shrubs. The group was surprised to see us armed.

"I'm assuming you are a border patrol unit," the Master said.

"Yes. What do you two want?" I barked.

"We seek access to the pacifist grounds. We wish to start a new life there. I've already brought some pokemon already," the Hunter explained. He was smooth with his words, but I was unsure still.

"Well for now, answer me one thing. What the hell is that bloody Flygon doing with a human on its back?" I asked.

"That is a third friend of ours and his friend Flygon. They seek no harm and wish to enter legally with us," the hunter explained. I thought for a second.

"Can I see some ID?" I shouted.

"I can only show you mine and my rider friend's ID. Our third one here does not have one," the Hunter answered. I knew that was unacceptable.

"Sorry, I can't let you pass," I directed. He got a bit irritated.

"Ugh damn it. You realize that we have given up everything, yes?" he asked.

"You gave up everything for pokemon, huh?" I started to not really believe this guy as much. He nodded with a serious face. "Well, I'm having trouble believing you." He closed his eyes in frustration and breathed slowly. We heard a large wave of sound and air rush right past us from behind. We quickly turned around to see a Flygon with a man on his back.

"HEY BUDDY! I GAVE UP TWO HUNDRED FIFTY FUCKING THOUSAND BUCKS FOR THIS AND I DON'T WANT TO GET RIPPED OFF!" the man yelled from his Flygon.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE!" I yelled. The Flygon dropped on the ground behind us, and he stepped off.

He was a good deal older than the hunter, but was also looking like a hunter himself with a sleeveless shirt and another set of baggy green shorts. He had very loose light brown hair and a chinstrap. His blue eyes were somewhat green and were full of energy. He was smiling still, and the Flygon seemed to radiate brightness like him. He had a tool belt of wrenches and other random things on his belt.

"Ah sorry chief. How are you today?" the man asked. He was really enthusiastic.

"Fine. Who are you?" I asked.

"Check. Just Check," he said. What in the hell kind of name is Check?

"Erm… Check?" I asked with an unsure tone.

"Yep! That's my name and what everyone calls me!" he said, with a big smile.

"Yeah… ok. Anyhow, please give me some more validity to your purpose," I directed.

"We've come from the city Treebark to live in pacifist territory. We hate the parts of fighting pokemon and killing them. As for our master friend, Derden, he wishes to just leave his past and become a new man with pokemon," the first hunter explained. The master nodded.

"I'm just called Derden by everyone, so I tell everyone to call me that. I just come from a bad past. Some things to clean up," the master explained.

"Right… and what's with the pokemon?" I asked. I needed to make sure I knew everything.

"We're taking them along. There should be no worry for them," the hunter said. I nodded. I started to believe this better.

"Well… One last thing. My unit and I heard a large crash. Can you explain that?" I asked. If there was a good logical explanation, I would let them pass. If not, they get the boot.

"Yes. We originally were driving here. We were low on gas to start, and the car lost control at one point… The controls went haywire and we ran into a tree. Sorry, that sounds ridiculous, but it's the truth," he explained. I was on the fence here. That last line made me a bit more convinced that they were believable.

"Well… Come with us. We'll take you through the immigration policies. Men, we're going back to the post. After that we can get the hell out of here," I moaned. I was ready to leave border patrol. It had gotten boring after a long while, even with this weird occurrence happening.

I yawned as the sun started to reach its apex, so I decided I would go eat lunch and maybe jack off when no one's around. I haven't done it in a while, so it'll be nice and refreshing. These new guys though are making me busier than normal. Who on earth would want to join the pacifists though? So many people call us the sissies of the land… I swear…

…

POV Switch

…

As we started to walk, I saw Skye yawn.

"Didn't get enough sleep?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. I slept about 2 hours… I usually get 9," she answered. I shrugged.

"I've learned to not depend on sleep. During med school I'd stay up all night for about 3 times in a row and I'd fall asleep in the middle of the day. Even nowadays I seldom sleep. If I get the chance, I definitely do… but I'm too goddamn busy now," I groaned.

"What're you even talking about?" asked the man in the Mohawk.

"Nothing sir. Just some friendly dialect," I told him. He laughed.

"No need to be formal," he responded. He started to slow down his step and walk next to me. "I'd like to know you better first. It was hard for me to let you through, but I loosened up. So hi, I should introduce myself. My name is Ken, but most people call me Knifer." He held out his hand, and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Knifer. The three of us only go by nicknames. We do not give out our actual names. I am Deathlark. The Flygon rider is Check. The last man in our crew is Derden. I lead the group, Check is my best friend, and we only met Derden not long ago. He's a bit silent actually… A bit worried for him," I explained.

"Hah. I like all your neat names. Any reason why you all have 'em?" Knifer asked.

"Not for Derden, but Check has been Check ever since I've met him. He was really good and into checkers, bugged us about checking things all the time, constantly checks for safety and other routine checks throughout the day, and checks tons of things. So yeah, he's Check, and we love him for that. As for me, my name is a double meaning between stuff, so to sum it up, it means 'things done for fun that are enwrapped in death'. That could pretty accurately describe me," I answered.

"Uh-huh. What about your pokemon?" he asked.

"The blue Scizor, we call her Skye. The Flygon is Valia… wait a sec-" I said. Wasn't this guy a pacifist? "I thought you were going to take them…"

"What are ya talking about?" he asked, really confused.

"To a reservation," I followed up with.

"Ah god, not more of these fucking rumors…" he moaned. I was really confused. "Look kid, we don't contain pokemon, we become their friends. They don't really mean to hurt us and have their own free will." My eyes widened. Could this be true!? An eerie silence fell over our group. "You seriously didn't know that?"

"Uh, yes… It's almost sort of common known knowledge to hunters and masters," I explained.

"Well that's probably because you've never been here!" he laughed.

"Well, awesome! We are friends of pokemon aren't we?" Check rushed in abruptly, flying on Valia.

"Wow! You're outsiders that like pokemon… I thought that was impossible!" Knifer exclaimed. A positive vibe had settled across the group. Everyone started to seem more cheery. I saw Knifer talking a good amount to Derden actually. Seemed like he was getting to know him well, plus I saw smiles and laughs being exchanged while they were talking. Check flew over my head.

"Hey guys! Holy shit I didn't realize how much fun it is to do this!" Check exclaimed. Valia laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't realize some humans were so enlightening. Seems that these pacifists really see something!" Valia cheerfully said. I smiled. I was very joyous due to the fact that I could live peacefully with pokemon. Really, it had taken a large load off my back. Perhaps a house for the sum of us. Check had massive wads of cash, as well as my savings and whatever this man Knifer might have.

He really was just starting to run around the group and get to know everyone really well. At one point, he broke into a conversation I was having with Skye about our plans for living in the pacifist region.

"YO! Whatcha talking about?" he carelessly asked with a smile on his face.

"What I have planned for the future. It's not really that stable yet…" I said.

"Yeah, I don't really think ahead that much. Being a soldier kind of takes time away from me," Knifer explained.

"Hah, yeah. Say, I need a general layout of the Pacifist region. I know there's a lot of desert and tropical land, but what about some of the other terrain? I know of cities like Concordia and Galo. Anything I should generally know?" I asked. The three other men in Knifer's group were keeping watch aside from the man Gibbs. He seemed really bored.

"Well, you'll sure as hell find lots of desert down south, which is where Galo is located. If you want more tropical climates, haul your bum to Concordia or Vanner City for some nice warm rain. As for jungles, erm, if you like risking an encounter with the enemy, go ahead and look for towns and settlements near the border. My unit is going to Concordia to receive some _well over-due_ merit. *unintelligible grumbling* Eh? What was I talking about again?" he asked hilariously. I heard Skye giggle.

"About the lay of the land," I reminded.

"Oh, right! Well, there isn't too much to it. Just learn some important cities and things and hop on planes to get there, or even use a pokemon like that Flygon while you're at it. I need to go do some military stuff for the meanwhile. If you want you can tag along, I can claim you and give you all a free plane ride," Knifer offered. I liked the idea, and I didn't like the first time I tried to ride on Valia, especially if a guy like Check was riding her… And I'd like to go to Concordia, so why not?

"Sure, sounds like a good deal!" I agreed. He smiled.

"Alright. Just make sure of one thing. When you see the president come, it is proper to bow in respect once. You'll look like an asshole otherwise," Knifer emphasized. I laughed.

"Okay, thanks Knifer," I thanked. He ran off to catch up with his group.

"He seems like a very fun guy," Skye said.

"He does. Quite an electric attitude. Nice to have around," I added.

"Yeah. It's just amazing that we don't have to go into any reservations; I'm excited to meet other pokemon that live here. It's going to be so refreshing…" Skye fantasized. She threw her claws up in the air in excitement. "AAAAH! I CAN'T WAIT!" She suddenly took the air, and I laughed. She started doing circles with Valia and Check, who were showing off their sync. It was all nice and funny.

I hear a large crash rush out of the forest. We all turn to see the source of the noise to see nothing. We hear a massive ruffle of leaves from afar. Like a punch to the face, a massive gust knocked us over, uprooted trees, and even sent many of us flying like twigs.

I stood still. So did Evan. This isn't good.

…

Okay that's it. That was infinity-PROKNIFER69's character. I'll be back in a while. That's all. Please review and fav.

Bye.

~DTH~


End file.
